o0TorturedSOul0o
by Nauror3
Summary: Bella & Edward Humains. Elle est une garce sans coeur.. Du moins c'est ce que l'on croit, Lui un garçon sage qui est fou amoureux d'elle. Une nuit ensemble et...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'erreur

Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle histoire !

**J**e m'appelle Aurore et j'ai dix-neuf ans pour ceux que ça interressent! ^^

J'ai déja beaucoup d'histoire en cour et c'est pas bien d'en commencer une nouvelle mais je l'ai déja presque écrite en entière donc voilà, me suis décidée à la publier.

**El**le ne sera pas du tout longue, c'est une histoire que j'écris avant tout pour moi et j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera !

**D**onc voilà, j'ai pris les noms de Edward et Bella ainsi que les acteurs du film mais vous verrez que j'ai réinventer les personnages. Je ne voulais pas faire un copier -coller des personnages de Stephenie Meyer.J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre d'autres noms et d'autres acteurs mais bon je suis fan ^^Sur ceux bonne lecture !

**B**isous

Aurore

* * *

_"Bella"_

Je sors doucement de mon sommeil et je m'étire de tout mon long, c'est à ce moment là que je remarque la présence d'une autre personne dans mon lit, je regarde autour de moi, ce n'est pas mon lit.

J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la beauté à côté de moi, il dort paisiblement, je sais qu'il ne serait pas autant paisible si il était éveillé.

La soirée d'hier a indéniablement dérapé.

Je n'avais pas prévue de me retrouver dans son lit à lui, ni dans le lit d'un autre à vrai dire.

Mais lui, c'est la dernière personne que je pensais pouvoir apercevoir un jour juste à mes côtés à mon réveil.

Lui c'est un ange.

Hier soir j'étais sortit avec des amis en boîte de nuit, puis une dispute a éclaté à cause de mon copain Jacob, à vrai dire je ne sais même plus quel en était le sujet, je sais juste qu'il est partit ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, seule Alice est restée avec moi.

C'est une fille en or et je me demande comment elle fait pour rester amie avec moi, elle sait que parfois je peux être une vrai garce mais elle est toujours la pour moi.

On s'est installée toutes les deux tranquillement à une table et on a commencé un concours de « cul-sec »et je dois avouer qu'elle se défend plutôt bien.

La vodka a commencé tout doucement à faire son effet, je me souviens avoir dansé pendant un long moment avec Alice sous le regard de tous les hommes de la piste de danse qui eux n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, chose qu'ils n'auraient ni de Alice ni de Moi.

Jacob..

Lui et moi c'est je t'aime, moi non plus. Parfois je me demande ce que je lui trouve...Je m'égare..

Je me lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain, je me glisse sous la douche et laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps.

Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là.

Nous deux c'était foutu d'avance.

Je le revois dansant timidement avec Angela, une intello de notre classe. Je n'avais pas pu le lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me tombe dessus.

Elle était complètement saoule, et je n'étais pas bien mieux vu comment je regardais Edward depuis bien dix minutes.

On s'était réinstallée s à notre table quand Alice se mit à Crier : « Edward ! Angie ! »

Je me souviens que mon cœur avait eu un raté.

Elle les avaient invités à notre table, Alice n'arrêta pas de parler, elle se mit à poser une multitudes de questions à Angela, même bourré elle continuait à surprotéger son frère.

Edward et Alice sont jumeaux.

Angela s'éclipsa environ une demi-heure plus tard en embrassant Edward sur la joue, il lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Ce regard je le connaissais, sauf que là je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me reprochait, je n'avais rien dit.

Ce regard là, c'est ce regard qui dit que je suis une vrai salope, que je ne fais que du mal autour de moi, que je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse..

* * *

_Edward_

Le soleil commence à me chauffer le visage, je me réveille lentement. Je regarde autour de moi, une odeur me frappe de plein fouet. Son odeur.

Je m'assois dans le lit et aperçoit au pied de celui-ci une robe rouge.

Elle était habillée ainsi hier soir, je la revois encore se déhancher sur la piste de danse tout en me regardant fixement.

Je me frotte les yeux, je suis dans un vrai cauchemar, ou un rêve..Je ne sais pas vraiment..

Jamais je ne pensais en arriver là, pas ça, comment j'avais pu faire une chose pareille.

L'eau de la douche se mit à couler.

Si Angie était restée je ne serais pas là, elle non plus.

J'avais beaucoup bu hier soir avec Elle et ma sœur, j'étais ivre mais conscient de mes actes alors j'ai continué à boire.. Encore et Encore avec Bella.

Bella, ce nom me hante à un point inimaginable.

Comment une femme aussi belle peut-elle être aussi démoniaque..

Bella a tout ce que je déteste chez une femme et pourtant, elle m'obsède depuis toujours.

Je me souviens de sa peau contre la mienne et sa me donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

On a fait une énorme connerie c'est évident, nous deux c'est impossible, improbable, pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie.. Que je chasse immédiatement de mon esprit.

Quel con je fais, elle m'a eu.. C'est aussi simple que çà, sa lutte aura été longue mais pas vaine.

La colère commence à m'envahir.

Je me lève, m'habille puis je retire les draps du lit et les jette au sol.

Des images me reviennent en tête, des images de nous deux dans cette même chambre en train de faire l'amour.. De faire l'amour.. Comme si il y avait le moindre amour entre nous deux.

Elle a réussit à m'atteindre.


	2. Chapitre Deux: Discussion

_Salut ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Sinon et bien c'est pour vous dire qu'il y aura une suite! Même plusieurs vu que j'ai déja finie cette histoire! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais la publier mais il y aura tout! Sinon, je ne suis pas encore très bien à l'aise avec fanfiction, j'ai quelques petits bug, je comprend pas trop pourquoi, dès fois il me manque des mots alors que j'ai tout sur mon document word, bref j'essayerais de corriger ça !Voilà sur ceux bonne lecture! Bisous! Aurore_

* * *

"Bella"

Je reste le plus longtemps possible sous la douche, j'ai peur de l'affrontement, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire.

Je me doute bien de ce qu'il est train de penser, il doit m'en vouloir et penser que j'ai bien réussit mon coup, il ne me croirait pas une seule seconde si je lui disais que rien n'était planifié.. Que je regrette, car oui, je regrette, ma vie ne sera plus la même à présent, je le sais, je le sens..

J'entend du bruit, il doit être réveillé.

J'arrête l'eau et attache une serviette autour de mon corps, je regarde autour de moi, comme une conne j'ai laissé mes vêtements dans la chambre.  
Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire.  
Rien ne me vient, je me lève et me place devant la porte.

Je l'ouvre et je le vois assis sur le lit, avec les draps à ses pieds.

Je baisse les yeux quelque chose que je fais rarement.

-Bella..

Je lève les yeux sur lui et lui sourit légèrement même si je sais ce qu'il pense.

-Dis rien..

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais.. Me dit-il,

-Moi non plus,

Je m'approche du lit et m'assois à ses côtés.

-J'espère que ton petit jeux t'as bien plu et que tu as bien profité,

Je baisse les yeux et les fermes sans qu'il ne le voit.

-C'était une erreur.. Je donnerais tout pour tout effacer.. Rajoute t-il.

Sa me fait mal.

-Tu penseras toujours que je suis une salope de première..  
Il me regarde mais je fuis son regard.

-Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour que je pense le contraire Bella..

Je crois que je n'ai pas la force d'en entendre plus, puis j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je ne tiens absolument pas qu'il voit ça.  
Je me lève et ramasse mes vêtements que je pars enfiler dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'en ressors, il est toujours assis au même endroit.

-Au revoir Edward,

Il ne me répond pas, je disparais de chez lui sans faire de bruit.  
Je ne compte pas le revoir, cette nuit on a atteint un point de non retour et j'en suis pas fière, j'aimerais avoir une infime chance d'être celle dont il a besoin mais quand il pose le regard sur moi je sais très bien qu'il voit une fille sans avenir qui baise partout..

* * *

Edward

« Au revoir Edward »

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai imaginé mais j'ai cru voir des larmes couler sur son jolie visage. Bella ne peut pas pleurer, elle n'est pas de ses filles qui sont sensibles c'est évident..

Au final je pense ça mais je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas Bella et je n'ai jamais chercher à le faire..

Nous deux c'est une histoire plutôt complexe.

On a jamais été amis, on a été ensemble tout de même.. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle, je me souviens de la première fois ou j'ai posé mon regard sur elle.

C'était clair, je la voulais elle et pas une autre. J'étais nouveau et surtout j'étais une nouvelle proie pour elle. Comment j'aurais pu penser une seule seconde que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, Bella ressemble à un ange.

Nous sa a duré quelques semaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, chose qu'elle ne m'a pas cacher d'ailleurs, comme si c'était normal de changer de copain comme ça sans m'en parler..

Elle est sortit avec Jacob quelque temps plus tard, on est amis tout les deux, on a un accord, on ne parle pas de Bella.

Jacob.

Dire que j'ai couché avec sa copine. Il sait ,ou du moins il se doute que Bella n'est pas fidèle mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait finir dans mon lit à moi.

Surtout qu'il me connaît mieux que qui conques et qu'il sait que je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles.. Parce que j'attend la bonne fille..

Quel con !


	3. Chapitre trois : Soirée qui dérape

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Bella ! Attend moi !

-Laisse moi Jacob..

-Mais dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ??

-Ecoute..

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Jacob.. Nous deux.. Nous deux c'est finit..

-C'est une blague j''espère?

-Non.. J'ai plus envie de me mentir, ni à toi d'ailleurs, je ne veux plus d'attache.. Je suis désolée..

-C'est ça.. Bella.. Je comprend pas..

-Jake.. Je..

La vérité, elle était complètement perdue face à lui, lui qui la connait par coeur mais lui à qui elle ne peut donner son coeur.. Elle voudrait que tout soit plus simple, qu'elle tombe réellement amoureuse de lui comme elle l'avait cru au début, mais la vérité est qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais plus qu'un ami..

Elle aimerait lui donner ce sentiment, il le mérite tellement.. Elle ferme les yeux puis tourne les yeux et fuit. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Bella s'éloigna du jeune homme le laissant seul devant l'entrée de la faculté.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et s'enfouie sous les couvertures.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Rosalie.

-Bella..

-Je viens de quitter Jacob..

-Quoi ???

-Oui..

-C'est pas plus mal,

Belle ressortit de sous les couvertures et regarda son amie.

-Vous n'allez pas ensemble ! Se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Bella lui sourit légèrement.

-Sa faisait presque trois ans..

-Je sais..

-Je pouvais plus Rose,

-Je comprend..

Rosalie lui sourit.

-Une autre cible en vue ?

-Non, j'ai plus envie..

-Oula.. Quelque chose ne va pas !

-Je veux rester au calme pendant un moment..

-Ok..

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Euh sa va pas te plaire.. Rien a voir avec tes sorties en boîtes.. Karaoké,

-Je peux venir ? Demanda Bella espérant se changer les idées.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Euh. Non..

-Evidemment que tu peux venir,

-Merci, je vais dormir un peu tu me réveilleras ?

-Pas de problème.. Repose toi bien ..

Bella s'installa confortablement dans son lit et commença à sombrer.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut environ une heure plus tard en criant « son nom à lui ».

Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Une fois préparée Rosalie arriva et resta bloquée sur la tenue de Bella.

-T'es en mode mamie ou quoi ?

-T'aimes pas ?

La jolie blonde se mit à rire

-Mais si ! sa te vas très bien, c'est juste que.. C'est très différent de toi!

-Bon on mange un morceaux en route ou las bas ?

-La bas c'est très bon !

-Oki, bas allons y !

* * *

« Bella »

-Je suis très contente que tu sois là Bella.. Me dit Rosalie en entrant dans le bar tout en me prenant par les épaules.

-Moi aussi.. Sa va un peu me changer les idées !

Elle me regarde en souriant malicieusement.

-Je suis certaine que Jacob n'est pas la cause de ton état,

Je me contente de lui sourire à mon tour sans rien dire.

On entre toutes les deux, je la suis jusqu'à une table au fond de la pièce et c'est là que je le vois, assis avec Angela, Alice et Emmett.

Je regarde Rose, elle me fait un petit désolé discret.

Est-ce que je serais venue si j'avais su ? Evidemment que non, Je me tue à l'éviter depuis deux semaines, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit là et surtout pourquoi faut-il que l'on ait les mêmes amis ?

Je souris à tout le monde et m'assois entre Angela et Rosalie.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, je n'ai jamais autant été gênée de toute ma vie.

-Bella tu vas bien ? Me demande gentiment Angela à côté de moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que je faisais une tête bizarre, moi qui souris tout le temps.

-Oui oui.. Merci , Lui répondis-je en lui rendit son sourire.

-Bon alors qui chante quoi ce soir ?? Il y a des trucs bien sympa, Dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

Je sais qu'elle a une très jolie voix, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle ait des fan ici.

-Moi je veux Wonderwall ! Dit Alice, Et je veux la chanter avec mon frère !

Edward relève soudain les yeux sur elle en croisant mon regard.

-Alice.. J'ai pas envie,

-Allez sa va pas te tuer !

-Tu sais très bien que je chante mal,

-Bah justement ! Tout le monde va croire que je chante super bien !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Tu chantes si mal que ça Edward ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il me fusille du regard.

-Toi je t'es pas sonné ! Me répond-il méchamment.

Tout le monde autour de la table arrête de parler.

Je me lève le temps qu'il se calme pour aller me chercher un verre.

-C'est ça.. Dis Edward, Va boire.. Pour encore te faire baiser par un gars que tu peux pas blairer !

Je me fige. Je me retourne vers mes amis sans leur jeter un seul regard, je prend ma veste et disparaît du bar.

Je comprend plus que tout qu'il me déteste, après tout j'ai tout fais pour.. Seulement maintenant j'ai du mal à assumer la manière dont il me parle.

Il me fait tellement mal avec de simples mots, je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire une telle chose.

A peine sortit du bar je marche quelques mètres et m'assois sur le rebord du trottoir.

Je pleure, on dirait que ça devient une habitude, moi qui ne montre jamais mes sentiments, qui ne pleure presque pas..

Je sens soudain une présence à côté de moi, je lève les yeux sur cette personne et je suis surprise de ne pas voir Alice ou Rosalie mais Angela qui me sourit.

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter surement, un geste que peu de personne on pu avoir un jour sur moi, et contrairement à ce je pensais elle arrive à me détendre, je suis rassurée.

-Arrête de pleurer.. Me dit-elle, C'est qu'un idiot..

Je me fige et la regarde.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu penses que je pleure à cause de lui ?

-Evidemment,

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

-Tu es très perspicace..

-Il a voulu te faire mal.. Et j'avoue que j'ai été surprise que ça marche, M'avoue t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Merci Angela..

Elle relève les yeux sur moi.

-Tu sais.. Aussi bizarre que ça peut paraître, je ne peux pas penser que tu sois une vrai garce Bella..

-Je suis loin d'être parfaite..

-Personne ne l'est tu sais,

-Si.. Lui.. Lui avoue ai-je en baissant les yeux à mon tour.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Si tu savais ! C'est un vrai emmerdeur !

-Moue..

-Bella.. Pourquoi ? Me demande t-elle tout simplement.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots t'ont touché à ce point ?

-Angela.. Tout ce qu'il me dit me touche de la sorte..

Je la vois qui est surprise.

-Tu veux dire que..

Je la regarde et lui souris malgrè les larmes qui coulent toujours sur mon visage.

* * *

« Angela »

Je n'avais absolument pas pensé que la soirée prendrait cette direction là. J'avoue qu'en voyant Bella arriver avec Rose j'ai eu peur, j'ai de suite regarder Edward qui est devenu tout pâle. Malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille rien me dire de son aversion, j'ai tout le même le sentiments qu'il y a quelque chose de fort. Je sais qu'il était fou d'elle auparavant et j'ai du mal à croire que ça se soit évaporé même si c'est elle qui l'a largué..

Si il ne ressentait rien il l'ignorerait..

Bref, Bella ne ressemblait plus à cette personne que me dépeignait Edward, ou même celle que je voyais tous les jours en cours.

Elle semblait fragile, désemparée, même triste.

J'entend parler de Bella depuis des années, Edward est mon meilleur ami et il la déteste autant qu'il l'aime j'en suis certaine.

Il n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point il la hait, à quel point il regrette d'avoir croisé son chemin mais je sais qu'il se ment à lui même.

Que c'est plus facile pour lui de se dire qu'il la déteste plutôt que d'avouer qu'il est fou amoureux d'une fille « comme elle ».

Je suis dans la même classe que Bella depuis maintenant quatre ans, on été au lycée ensemble et on se retrouve également ensemble à la fac.  
On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, on n'appartient absolument pas au même groupe de personne, mais je ne me laisse pas avoir par l'image qu'elle se donne.

Et je ne la jugerais pas tant que je ne la connaitrais pas réellement, je sais évidemment tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, elle en a fait pleurer du monde mais je sais que personne ne la connaît vraiment.

Ce qu e je sais c'est qu'elle a fait souffrir Edward, qu'elle a joué avec lui et elle lui a brisé le cœur.

A présent je pense la connaître un peu mieux.

En quelques minutes j'ai réussit à voir une petite parcelle de la personne qu'est Réellement Bella Swan.

Est-elle amoureuse de lui ?

Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire mais je vois dans ses yeux de la sincérité et une blessure.

Donc je suis là, assise sur un trottoir en tenant Bella dans mes bras qui renifle et qui essaye d'arrêter de pleurer.

D'ailleurs qui a déjà vu Bella pleurer ? Je crois bien que je dois être la première.

* * *

Edward

Tout le monde me fait des gros yeux, je vois bien qu'ils men veulent tous un peu mais je ne m'excuserais pas, c'est hors de question.

Elle l'a mérité et encore ce n'est rien.

-Edward ! Me crie Alice Dessus., Pour qui tu te prends ?

-T'es trop Naz, me dit Rosalie en allant se chercher un verre au bar.

Emmett me sourit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me sourit cet idiot ?

-Bon sa va, sa va pas la tuer,

-Elle a essayé d'être gentille avec toi Edward !

-Je lui ai rien demandé moi !

-Gamin.. Me dit Emmett avec ce même sourire idiot.

-Tu l'a vexé , Rajoute Alice,

-Bah tant mieux ! Vois-tu c'était le but recherché !

-Imbécile, T'as pas remarqué que depuis un moment Bella ne te fait plus chier ??

Effectivement sur ce point je dois avouer qu'elle a raison, sa doit bien faire deux semaines depuis que l'on a.. C'est bizarre d'habitude elle ne loupe pas une occasion de me faire « chier » ;

Et ce soir elle semble étrange, elle n'a souris qu'une seule fois et à Angela, elle semblait ailleurs.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Jacob ?

-Chez son paternel, ; il rentre lundi,

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou las bas ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?

-Edward ! S'énerve ma sœur, T'es pas sortit depuis quinze jours ! Donc t'étonnes pas !

-J'étais souffrant..

-C'est ça oue..

-Et pourquoi il est partit alors ?

Emmett pose sa main sur son cœur.

-Il a le cœur brisé !

-Hin ? Bella l'a encore trompé ? Lui dis-je moqueur,

Avec un autre que moi? Aie..

Je vois Alice qui commence à s'énerver.

-Elle l'a plaqué Edward,

Je crois que j'ai du mal entendre..

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Me dit ma sœur, C'est Bella !

Je comprend plus grand-chose . Pourquoi Jake ne m'a rien dit?

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre non ? Me dit Emmett.

-Hors de question tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'excuses.. Et vu la salope que s'est je ne m'y attend absolument pas !

Je crois que j'ai définitivement réussit à énerver ma sœur. Elle se lève et me regarde méchamment.

-Bella est mon amie, Me dit-elle, Et tant que tu parleras ainsi d'elle, je ne m'assois plus à la même table que toi !

Puis elle s'en va s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin ou Rosalie va la rejoindre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a que moi qui trouve que c'est une garce ??

-On a rien à lui reprocher Cullen, toi tu lui reproche quoi ?

-Elle joue avec moi !

-Et bien prend toi au jeu..

Me prendre dans son jeu ? Quelle idée, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience qu'elle, mais dans un sens je pourrais peut-être réussir à me venger..

-T'en dis quoi ? Me demande Emmett,

Je finis mon verre puis je me lève .

-Je vais la voir,

Emmett me regarde ahurie sans doute plaisantait-il.

Je sors du bar et aperçoit Angela qui arrive vers moi, à quelques mètres derrière elle, Bella est assises les jambes entre ses bras sur le trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda t-elle,

-Je.. Je vais aller lui parler..

-Edward.. Soupire Angie, Fais pas le con, elle ne va pas bien,

Je lui souris légèrement.

-Edward.. Je suis sérieuse.. Je ne la connais pas bien.. Mais.. Elle va mal.. N'empire pas les choses..

Je lui passe devant et me dirige vers celle qui hante mes pensées.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'assois à ses côtés.

Elle pose ses jolie yeux sur moi et je peux y lire de la surprise.

Elle ne me lâche plus du regard au point de me gêner.

Que le jeu commence.


	4. Chapitre quatre : Confusion

« Bella »

Je crois qu'en ce moment c'est de la peur que je ressens, je me demande pourquoi il est venu, pour me rendre encore plus malheureuse?

-Je ne viens pas pour m'excuser..

Sans blague..

-Tiens donc..

-Ne sois pas désagréable tu veux !

Je le vois qui bloque soudain sur mon visage, il me regarde fixement, puis je me souviens que je pleure.. D'où sa surprise.. Surement..

-Tu.. Tu pleures..?

Je baisse les yeux et m'essuie le visage ce qui ne sert absolument à rien.

-Et alors.. T'as jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pas toi Bella..

J'adore quand il prononce mon nom.. Quelle cruche je fais..

-Et bien tu vois.. Je suis humaine aussi..

Son visage change d'expression, comme si il hésitait à faire ou à dire quelque chose .

-Qui es-tu Bella.. Me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

-Une salope.. Lui dis-je en baissant encore une fois les yeux, après tout c'est ce qu'il veux entendre, autant lui faire plaisir.

-Sa c'est ce que je pense, Me dit-il, C'est différend,

-C'est pire.. Chuchotais-je.

Encore une fois il a réussit à m'atteindre et je le mérite.

Je me lève et n'essaye même plus de m'empêcher de pleurer, de toute façon il s'en contre balance, à quoi ça servirait de faire un quelconque effort. Puis j'ai plus la force, je pleure pour toute ses fois ou j'aurais du le faire, toute ses fois ou je me suis montrer forte alors que je ne le suis pas, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Edward.. Ne viens plus me parler, Ok ? Tu voulais que je sois malheureuse ? Et bien je le suis, content ? Et pour tout te dire ça fait des années que je le suis, donc voilà maintenant je t'en conjure.. Laisse moi..

Il se relève et se place face à moi, j'évite son regard et regarde derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il veut vraiment savoir? Il.. Il a pitié?

-Je m'excuse pour tout Edward...

Je n'avais pas prévue de m'excuser, c'est sortit tout seul et c'est pas plus mal, je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'excuse auprès de quelqu'un.

Il ne bouge plus, je dirais même qu'il est figé.

-Même d'avoir couché avec toi.. C'était pas prémédité.. Mais je ne regrette pas..

Je lui tourne le dos et pars rejoindre ma voiture, une fois assise à l'intérieur je craque encore plus.

Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'amour ?

* * *

« Edward »

Je la regarde partir en restant figé sur place, pourquoi est-ce que je croirais ce qu'elle me dit ? Merde ! C'est Bella quoi !

Belle n'est pas gentille, Bella ne pleure jamais.. Bella.. Bella c'est Bella !

Et je suis largué.. Elle s'est excusée ! Pourquoi ?

Le pensait-elle vraiment ?

Quel con .

Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi.

Après quelque minutes je rejoins les autres, ils arrêtent leur conversation et me regardant.

-Quoi ?

-Bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Attention à ce que tu dis, Rajoute Alice sévèrement.

Autant dire que je n'ai pas intérêt à dire du mal de Bella.

-Elle est partit ,

-Et ? Insiste Angela

-Elle s'est excusée..

Angela affiche un léger sourire que je ne comprend pas vraiment, Rosalie quand à elle paraît contrariée.

-Rose ?

-Il se passe un truc avec Bella, je sais pas en l'espace de quelques jours elle a complètement changé

Alice me fixe depuis quelques secondes, je sens qu'elle va me poser une question, une question à laquelle je ne voudrais pas répondre.

-Alice après.. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Sa fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça tu dis Rose ?

-Je sais pas trop, deux, trois semaines..

Alice me fixe toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être insupportable parfois.

-Sa me rappelle la soirée d'il y a deux semaines, Ajoute t-elle, celle ou vous êtes tous partit,

-Abon,

-La soirée s'est terminée comment ?

Celle là je la voyait venir gros comme une maison.

Comme si le fait que l'on ait couché ensemble puisse perturber Bella à ce point, que ça soit moi ou un autre je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour elle.

-On a beaucoup bu,

-On ? Me demande Rosalie,

-Bella et moi.. Avouais-je,

-Non ?? Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretué ??

-On avait trop bu pour sa Rose.. Bon on ne va pas parler d'elle toute la soirée quand même ?

Je regarde ma sœur, vu la manière dont elle me regarde je sais d'avance qu'elle n'a absolument pas été convaincue parce que je viens de dire.

Quand j'y repense, Bella semblait complètement bouleversé en partant de chez moi, peut-être qu'ils ont raison.. Elle doit être complètement « dégouté » de ce qu'elle a fait

.-Bon et bien moi je vais chanter ! Dit Rosalie en se levant, Emmett se leva et partit nous chercher à boire.

Alice se rapprocha alors de moi, chose que j'aurais parié sans hésiter.

-Alors ?

-QuOI ?

-Tu l'as ramené chez elle ?

-Alice.. On était complètement déchirés, je sais même pas !

-Tu mens ptit frère,

-Tu m'énerves,

-Edward, je suis ta sœur, tu peux tout me dire, c'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tout les toit, tu peux me parler de tout,

-Je ne sais pas..

-Quoi ?

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout..

-A ce point ?

-C'est la première fois que je buvais autant et si j'avais su je me serais abstenu..

J'avoue ne pas être convaincu par ce que je viens de dire..

-Si t'avais su quoi ?

Je me rapproche d'elle pour ne pas que quelqu'un entende notre conversation.

-On a passé la nuit ensemble..

Elle reste bouche bée ne me lâchant plus du regard.

-Je sais.. Dans le genre improbable..

-J'y crois pas,

Je joins mes mains et respire profondément en regardant mon verre.

-Une belle connerie..

-Vous.. Vous en avez parlé ?

-C'est la première fois que je la revois depuis..

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-T'es grave, tu crois qu'elle l'a pris comment que tu lui parles ainsi ? Je la comprend mieux maintenant !

-Alice.. C'est Bella, c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller à coté de garçons différends chaque matin..

-Détrompe toi, je pense qu'elle a du être trahit en se réveillant,

-Pourquoi, parce que c'était moi ?

-Oui aussi, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé..

Je fronce les sourcils, elle soit se tromper.

-De se réveiller à côté de moi ?

-Idiot, Bella n'est pas la « marie-couche-toi-la » que tu penses qu'elle est, tu es vraiment loin du compte,

-Pourtant..

-Edward, c'est une façade, évidemment qu'elle plait aux hommes, elle est magnifique et elle en joue très bien, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin, elle flirte mais rien de plus.

-Moue..

-Bella est quelqu'un de génial, j'aimerais la connaître encore plus mais c'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse approcher, je sais qu'elle peut-être quelqu'un de redoutable mais c'est Bella..

-Justement, je ne sais plus si je peux lui faire confiance, j'ai absolument aucunes idées de ce qu'elle pense.

-N'empêcher j'y réfléchis, elle doit se sentir mal de l'avoir fait avec toi..

-Parce qu'elle me déteste aussi ?

-Parce qu'elle était amoureuse du seul mec avec qui elle a fait l'amour..

-Attend tu veux dire, qu'il y en a eu qu'un seul ??

Je vois qu'elle regrette de m'avoir avoué ce détail sur la vie de Bella.

-C'est pas une salope Edward,

-Elle a trompé Jacob avec moi..

-Elle ne l'aime plus,

-C'est un de mes meilleurs pote, je suis vraiment un « enculé »,

-Tu n'avais rien prévu,

-Encore heureux,

-Edward..

Je revois le regard triste que Bella avait quelques instants plus tôt quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir, j'aimerais tant qu'elle soit différente et en même temps je me demande justement si je l'aimerais autant si elle n'était pas Bella.


	5. Chapitre cinq: Le début du cauchemar

« Bella »

J'allais me reprendre en main, j'en avais grandement besoin, et tout ça devait commencer par le renouvèlement de ma garde robe, je sais qu'à défaut de me combler de joie j'allais faire une heureuse. Alice avait accepté immédiatement de m'accompagner, une bonne chose pour moi, ou pas..

Je voulais changer de style, tout mes vêtements étaient trop vulgaire mais je ne voulais pas tout de même retomber dans un style classique..

-Bella ?

Alice est devant la porte de ma chambre.

-Entre !

-Alors prête ? Me demande t-ele une fois à l'intérieur,

-Pas le choix ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Sur le chemin en direction du centre commercial Alice commença à me parler d'un garçon qu'elle venait de rencontrer sur un tchat.

-Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un, Lui dis-je

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un jeune homme très charmant, adorable et surtout le plis important célibataire !

-Euh non Bella, je ne veux pas sortir avec mon frère !

Je me force à garder à mon sourire.

-Mon frère,

-Il a pas trois ans de plus que nous ?

-Si et alors ? Il est trop adorable, c'est une perle, il s'appelle Jasper,

-Original,

-Je te le présenterais à l'occasion, ça sera beaucoup mieux que ton gars douteux du Tchat !

Elle se mit à rire.

-J'avoue ! Bon et toi Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Pas de copain en vue ?

-Oh que non, je fais la grève des mec !

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de rire encore une fois.

-La grève des mec ?

-Bon... C'est vrai j'avoue c'est pas facile vu le succès que j'ai mais bon..

-T'es grave,

-Je sais !

-Donc pas de ptit mec en vue ?

-T'es bien curieuse,

-J'étais persuadé, qu'un mec était la raison de ton changement de comportement,

Elle perspicace la petite brune et elle n'a pas totalement tord, si seulement c'était juste une histoire de mec..

-Il y a plusieurs choses qu'il faut que je règle dans ma vie..

-Donc il y a quelqu'un ?

Je respire profondément.

-Il ne pourra pas y avoir quelqu'un tant que je n'aurais pas réglé certaines choses.. Et après ça, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura foule niveau mec,

Je crois bien que j'en ai trop dit et vu comme elle est curieuse, je suis pas « sortie de l'auberge ». Un de mes plus grand défaut, je ne sais pas tenir ma langue, aucune allusions perverses..

-Tu veux changer de sexe ? Me demande t-elle sérieusement,

-Alice !

-Bah quoi, je cherche,

-T'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt.. C'est juste que.. Je ne veux pas en parler,

-Rien de grave ?

-Non.. Mentis-je.

-Mais il y a bien un mystérieux jeune homme derrière tout ça ?

-T'insistes !

-Tu sais moi je te vois carrément avec mon frère..

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive.

-Hin ?

-C'est vrai, si t'enlève le fait que c'est très mal partit ça peut marcher !

-Alice..

-Je sais qu'il te plaisais à l'époque,

-Evidemment que tu le sais,

Elle est d'ailleurs la seule à le savoir ;

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

-Ses sentiments à lui peut-être ?

Elle me regarde surprise.

-Pas les tiens ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bella ?

-Peu importe,

-Non pas peu importe,

-Je ne veux pas me poser la question.. Sa me prend trop la tête.. Puis je ne veux plus avoir à faire face à ses remarques..

Elle sourit à présent.

-Donc c'est bien à cause de lui si tu as un peu changé,

-Quoi ?

-T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non..

Elle secoue la tête.

-On est arrivée !

* * *

« Edward »

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je me lève et vais ouvrir.

-Salut, Me dit Angela en souriant.

Je lui fait la bise et la fait entrer.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien et toi ?

-Sa peut aller,

On s'assoit tout les deux sur le canapé.

-Toujours en train de penser à elle ? Me demanda t-elle malicieusement.

C'est fou comme tout mon monde tourne autour de Bella.

-Angie, tu sais ce que je pense d'elle,

-C'est sur !

-Bon. ; Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pas le droit de passer un petit moment avec mon meilleur ami ??

-Crache le morceau Angie,

Elle baisse les yeux et souris encore, je crois que je la connais aussi bien que ma sœur.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec Bella ?

-FFFff mais vous êtes vraiment lourd tous à la fin !

-Quoi ? J'ai bien vu que tu nous as pas tout dit !

-Et ? Je suis pas obligé de tout vous dire,

-Si ! Je veux savoir Edward, Je veux savoir pourquoi Bella à autant changé..

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte encore, Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais une part de responsabilité la dedans ? On est même pas amis !

-Donc d'après toi aussi elle a changé,

-Tu serais surpris,

-Elle a peut-être d'autre soucis que moi tu sais !

-Change pas de sujet, dis moi tout,

-T'es soulante,

-Je sais ! dis !

-Je me souviens de rien, voilà.. Contente ?

Elle éclate de rire, évidemment elle a pas du me croire.

-Edward, tu crois que tu peux me mentir comme ça, sans que je ne le vois ?

Je me lève et lui tourne le dos.

-On s'est envoyé en l'air ! La meilleur nuit de ma vie ! sa te va ?? Lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Encore une fois elle éclate de rire, puis on rire se calme, elle continue à me fixer.

-C'était une blague ?

Je ne lui répond même pas, de toute manière ça sert à rien.

-Edward ??

Elle finit par écarquiller les yeux.

-Ce truc de malade... Nan... toi et Bella..

-Oue..

-Tu as dis que c'était la meilleure nuit de ta vie ?? Me dit-elle soudain en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Sa c'était pour le fun,

-Olalala j'arrive trop pas à l e croire.. Toi et Bella..

-Bon sa va on a compris, Et tu le gardes pour toi !

-Evidemment..

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de cette connerie..

-Comme si tu regrettais Edward, t'en rêves depuis toujours.

Je la regarde ahuri, pourquoi dit-elle ça ?

-Oh fait pas cette tête, malgré toutes les crasses qu'elle a pu te faire je suis persuadée que tu l'aime mon petit..

Je secoue la tête. Je sature.

-Je l'aime plus,

-Tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle,

-Je la dé..

-Deste ! Finit-elle à ma place en grimaçant, Sa va Edward on a tous compris, qu'est-ce que tu ressens réellement ?

Toutes ses questions m'énervent, comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir, je ne suis même plus capable de penser correctement, elle me pourri la vie..

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con, si on n'avait pas passé la nuit ensemble rien n'aurais changé, elle serait toujours la Bella détestable que l'on connaît tous et moi je continuerais ma vie normalement.

Bella à tout de même semé le doute en moi, de par son comportement, pourquoi réagit-elle soudain à mes insultes qui avant ne l'atteignaient même pas ?

Dans un conte de fée, Bella serait tombée amoureuse de moi après notre nuit, sauf que l'on est pas dans un conte et que l'on parle de Bella, ne l'oublions pas.

-Tu es juste venu me voir pour parler d'elle ?

Elle soupire.

-Sa me préoccupe, Me dit-elle sérieusement,

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que vous loupez quelque chose tout les deux,

-Quoi ? Une belle histoire ??

-T'es chiant,

-Angie tu ne peux pas comprendre..

-Sa c'est certain je comprends pas,

-Je vais passer à autre chose, vu que l'on ne se voit presque plus sa va être encore plus simple !

-Oue..

Vu la grimace qu'elle fait, je crains le pire.

-Dis,

-J'ai invité Bella.. Pour les vacances..

-T'es marante,

-Je rigole pas Edward..

-Angie! Il y aura Jacob!

-C'est ça qui te tracasse le plus??

-Elle n'est pas au courant c'est ça?

Elle me souris légèrement.

-C'est pas très malin, et elle sait que je serais là?

Cette fois elle me souris plus franhcement.

-Oui,

-Et elle a quand même accepté?

-A condition de ne pas partager la même tente que toi!

Comme si je l'aurais accepté!


	6. Chapitre six : Ma vie est un enfer

Musique: Nine Inch Nails : Every day is exactly the same

Bella

Trois semaines ont passée, je n'ai pas revue Edward une seule fois et c'est pas plus mal. Je ne suis pas sortit une seule fois, j'en ai profiter pour travailler calmement mes cours.

J'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels et je suis vraiment très contente, j'ai eu une moyenne de quinze virgule trois, j'ai battu Rosalie de dix centièmes chose vraiment incroyable ! Celle-ci m'a fait la tête pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes !

Enfin.. C'est bientôt le grand départ pour les vacances.

Angela m'a invité à venir à la montagne avec des amis, elle m'a avoué à contre cœur que Edward serait là, elle ne voulait pas me le dire par peur que je ne vienne pas.

C'est vrai que je vais le voir mais ce petit voyage va me permettre de décompresser, et de penser à autre chose..

Puis elle m'a assuré que Edward était d'accord.. Chose qui commence à me faire un peu douter.

Donc nous seront, nous trois, Mike un copain de Angela et un autre couple.

On va camper en pleine nature, quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais fait et que jamais je n'aurais penser faire, comme quoi !

On se rejoint sur place avec le couple, Edward,, Angela Mike moi y allons en voiture.

J'ai fait mon sac et espère n'avoir rien oublié..

Une voiture klaxonne devant chez moi, je me précipite à la fenêtre, c'est la voiture d'Angela.

Je prend mon gros sac ainsi que la toile de tente puis va la rejoindre sur la bord de la route.

-Sa va Bella ??

-Bien, et toi ?

-Très bien ! Me tarde trop D'y être !

Je regarde les deux personnes présente dans la voiture, Edward est devant quand mon regard croise le sien il détourne les yeux, je regarde le garçon derrière lui, surement Mike, il me sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Angela me prend mes sacs et les range dans son coffre.

-En route !

A peine entrer dans la voiture Mike me fait la bise ;

-Bella ! Moi c'est Mike, enchanté !

-De même.. Bonjour Edward.. Dis-je doucement.

-Salut.. Me répond t-il normalement.

Bon début. Pas d'insultes.

-T'as pris ton baladeur Bella ? Me demande Angela .

-Oui oui, tiens..

Au vu des quatre heures de route Angela à eu l'idée de brancher tour à tour nos quatre baladeurs musique pour découvrir les gouts des autres. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Je sens que Mike n'arrête pas de me regarder et ça me gêne beaucoup. La seule personne que j'autorise à me regarder ainsi c'est Edward.. La vie est mal faite..

* * *

« Ewdard »

Je vois dans mon rétroviseur le regard de Mike bloqué sur Bella. Sa ne m'étonne même pas mais ça me dérange.

-On est pas déjà sortit ensemble ? Lui demande t-il,

Je manque de m'étouffer. Je jette un regard rapide à Bella, juste assez longtemps pour voir une grimace sur son visage.

-Non,

-T'es sur ? Insiste t-il.

-Non Mike, j'en suis certaine,

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que si..

Il m'énerve déjà.

Puis il continue d'insister, il a l'air de pas comprendre.

* * *

« Bella »

Je sens que ce Mike ne va pas être de tout repos.

-Bella sa me dis quelque chose, peut-être que c'était juste un plan cul.. Dit-il tout simplement, comme si la chose était naturelle.

J'ai envie de le frapper, je ne suis pas une fille facile, comme si les plan cul m'intéressait ! Je vois Edward qui me jette un regard, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il est en train de penser.

-Elle t'a dit Non Mike, Lui dit soudain Edward, à mon avis elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit,

Je suis très surprise de sa réaction. En temps normal il m'aurait rabaissé.

-Moue.. Je dois confondre..

Angela me fait un sourire dans le rétroviseur, et me fait un petit clin d'œil. Je lui rend son sourire et appui ma tête contre la vitre. mes pensée vont de Edward à mon frère.. Déprimant..

* * *

« Edward »

Comme si il était possible de confondre Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe quoi. Ok je la déteste mais une chose est sure il n'y en a pas deux comme elle..

-C'est pas Oasis ? Demande Mike en entendant la première musique du baladeur de Bella

-Absynthe Minded, Lui dit Bella en soupirant

-Hin ?

-C'est pas Oasis.. Lui répondit-elle calmement.

-Ah ok.. On aurait dit,

-Rien à voir.. Chuchotais-je,

-Tu dis ? me demande Mike

-Rien..

-Bon Sinon.. Continue Mike, Pour les tentes on se répartit comment ?

Je parierais qu'il veut être avec Bella.

-Bah les mecs ensemble et les filles ensembles, Répond Angela,

Je la fusille du regard, c'est hors de question que je dorme avec ce type, elle me fait un léger sourire.

-Oh.. Dit Mike, J'aurais bien voulu dormir avec Bella,

Je laisse échapper un léger rire, ce gars m'indispose d'autant plus qu'il ne demande même pas son avis à Bella, je le lui jette un coup d'œil, vu la tête qu'elle fait je crois comprendre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord, et dans un sens ça me soulage.

* * *

« Bella »

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il croit qu'il peut décider comme ça ? Sans rien me demander ? C'est hors de question que je partage ma tente avec un mec que je ne connais pas! Et encore moins lui!

-Enfin.. Si tu veux bien sur.. Rajoute t-il gentiment.

On pourrait presque croire qu'il a entendu mes pensées, je crois bien qu'en temps normal je l'aurais envoyer « chier », je me radoucie et me force à lui sourire.

-Ecoute Mike..

J'allais lui dire gentiment que je préférais partager ma tente avec Angela quand celle-ci pris la parole.

-Elle veut !

Je lève la tête et la regarde dans le rétroviseur, si mes yeux était une arme elle n'aurait plus de tête.. Pas très charmant mais réaliste.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Je préférerais encore dormir avec Edward, au moins je sais que lui ne me sautera pas dessus en pleine nuit.

C'est absolument hors de question que je dorme avec un garçon que je ne connais pas et qui en plus de ça me regarde ainsi.

J'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer..

Edward lance des regards étrange à Angela et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent.

-Bella ?

Je souffle, je ne supporterais pas tout le trajet à ce rythme là.

-Tu as un copain ?

-Non.. Mike, je ne suis pas libre,

-Pas de copains fixe.. Laisse échapper Edward.

Me disait aussi c'était étrange qu'il n'ai toujours rien dit de désagréable.

-Désolé.. Rajoute t-il.

Sa par contre c'est une première, et ça ne me déplait pas.

-C'est vrai tu sors avec plusieurs mec ??Demande Mike immédiatement.

-Non..

Je n'ai même pas envie d'argumenter face à lui, après tout je ne le connais pas.

-Mike, ce que veux dire Bella, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de copain mais que son cœur est pris ! Donc.. Lâche l'affaire !

Je ris légèrement, si là il n'a pas compris, par contre que Angela étale ma vie ainsi me gêne.

-Oh..

Je regarde Mike et lui souris.

-Désolée..

-T'es sure que j'ai aucune chances ? Parce que je suis certain que je suis mieux que ce gars !

Angela éclate de rire.

C'est horrible mais je crois que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré un mec aussi insistant et sans aucunes gêne.

-C'est qui au fait ??

-Mike, c'est un secret, Lui dit Angela,

* * *

« Edward »

Ce gars m'insupporte avec ces putains de questions, je me demande franchement comment Angela peut le supporter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et je le vois qui regarde Bella et qui tente de s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

Je me pose à présent encore plus de questions, Bella amoureuse ? Est-ce une feinte pour éloigner Mike ou la réalité ?

Je sens que l'on va avoir une discussion avec Angie. On s'arrête sur une aire de repos quelques instants, Angie va s'acheter à boire, Mike cours jusqu'à l'aire de jeux, Bella quand à elle s'éloigne vers les toilettes.

Quelques secondes après elle j'y vais également, une fois sortit je fais le tour du petit « bâtiment » et aperçoit Bella assise contre le mur, au téléphone.

Je reste là à l'écouter.

-Toi aussi tu me manques..

-La je suis en vacances avec des copains,

-Très gentil mon cœur,

-Mais non... C'est toi mon petit rayon de soleil.

-Personne d'autre,

-Ok.. Dis lui bonjour de ma part..

-Je t'aime fort..

Puis elle raccroche et ramène ses jambes entre ses bras contre sa poitrine.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle lutte pour ne pas pleurer encore une fois.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle tourne soudain son regard vers moi, comme si elle avait su que je l'espionnais.

Elle se relève et s'approche de moi.

-Tu m'as écouté..

Je me contente d'hocher la tête.

Elle passe à côté de moi sans rien me dire et commence à s'éloigner.

Je la rattrape et marche à côté d'elle.

-C'était Jordan ?

Elle me regarde, je vois qu'elle est surprise. Quand on était ensemble elle m'avait parlé de son petit frère et je m'étais bien rendu compte que c'était la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

-Tu te souviens,

Je lui souris.

-Il va bien..

-On ne dirait pas vu ta tête, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois elle arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi.

-Edward.. je ne joue plus,

-Moi non plus, je suis sincère,

-Tu ne peux pas l'être, t'es censé me détester.. Rappelle toi.. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

-Bella.. J'avoue qu'il y a quelque jours encore, je ne t'aurais jamais dis ça mais.. Je veux essayer de te connaître..

-Tu veux essayer de me connaître parce que tu penses que j'ai changé, tout comme les autres, Me dit-elle en relevant ses yeux sur moi.

-Bella, tu ne m'a jamais donné l'occasion de vouloir te connaître et avoue le quelque chose à changer pour que l'on puisse parler ainsi tout les deux sans s'engueuler,

Elle soupire et tourne la tête vers la voiture, ou personne n'est encore revenu.

-On a un peu dévié de la conversation..

C'est à mon tour de soupirer, elle évite le sujet.

Si j'avais assez de courage, je m'approcherais d'elle et l'embraserait, sauf que le courage c'est pas vraiment mon truc et elle me repousserait à coup sur, chose que je ne supporterait pas encore une fois.

C'est évident, je suis toujours amoureux d'elle et ça me fait toujours aussi mal. Il faudrait que je l'oubli que je passe à autre chose mais c'est tout simplement impossible.

Je pourrais dire que j'attendrais, j'attendrais qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi.. Mais non, c'est sûrement quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

Donc je souffre en silence..

J'aime Bella, cette constatation me donne des frissons dans le dos. C'est quelque chose que je refoule en moi depuis tellement de temps.

* * *

« Bella »

J'éclate soudain en sanglot devant lui, pendant quelques secondes il semble désemparé puis il s'approche de moi doucement, sûrement pour voir si je ne vais pas le repousser puis me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

Je pleure encore et encore, il ne connaît même pas la raison de mon état et pourtant il est là.

Je profite d'être une nouvelle fois si proche de lui, des frissons me parcours tout le corps.

Je me sens bête, je pourrais lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que je ressens et je serais fixée mais j'en ai pas la force et même si il partageait mes sentiments.. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui dire toute la vérité.

C'est quelque chose qui me poursuivra toute ma vie..

Il se recule légèrement de moi et me regarde.

-Ecoute Bella je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer,

Il semble si sincère.. Mais je ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

-Arrête... Tu n'as à être désolé de rien du tout Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me conduit comme une conne et si ma vie est un enfer..

Il me regarde sans rien dire.

-Je.. J'y vais.. Lui dis-je en m'éloignant à contre cœur.

-Pourquoi ta vie serait un enfer ? Me dit-il,

Je me retourne face à lui.

-Tu avais l'air heureuse avant que l'on ne couche ensemble,

Je baisse les yeux, donc il pense que je regrette.. Et que c'est pour ça que je vais mal.

-Sa n'a rien changé Edward,

-C'est pas de ma faute ?

Il est tellement adorable..

Je respire profondément.

-Evidement que non, Sa a juste été l'élément déclencheur.. Ma vie est quand même chaotique..

Il baisse les yeux.

-En gros d'avoir couché avec ton pire ennemi t'as mit la puce à l'oreille que tu n'allais pas bien quoi,

-Je ne le vois pas comme ça et puis. Tu n'es pas mon pire ennemi,

Il me fixe sans rien dire.

-Je t'apprécie Edward..

-Pourtant on ne dirait pas..

Je baisse les yeux.

-C'est plus facile de te détester que de t'aimer..

Il me regarde incrédule.

Je lui fais un léger sourire et rejoins les autres à la voiture.


	7. Chapitre sept : C'est partit ! Camping!

« Edward »

« C'est plus facile de te détester que de t'aimer »

C'est bien une phrase que j'aurais pu lui dire.

Bella est un mystère pour moi, je pensais vraiment avoir cerné le personnage mais en réalité je suis dans le vague, je ne connais absolument pas Bella Swan.

Elle a dit qu'elle m'appréciait et j'ai tout de même du mal à le croire, pendant des années elle a été exécrable avec moi et la du jour au lendemain c'est limite un petit ange, comment est-ce que je pourrais être sur qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi encore une fois ?

-Hey ! Tu bouges tes fesse ! Me crie Angela.

Ils sont déjà tous dans la voiture et n'attendent que moi, je les rejoins et on repart pour deux heures de route.  
C'est au tour de mon baladeur d'être branché, la musique retentit, la même chanson que la première du baladeur de Bella.

-Hey c'est encore Oasis, Dit Mike tout content,

-T'es trop fort Mike.. Souffle Bella en regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre.

Mike n'arrêta pas de parler, une fois qu'il n'eut plus de question à poser à Bella elle se rabattit sur moi.

-T'as une copine, toi Cullen ?

-Pourquoi t'es intéressé ? Lui demanda Bella en lâchant sa contemplation du paysage pour me faire un jolie sourire. Ce sourire j'avais envie de le revoir, encore et encore et toujours..

-Je suis pas gay! T'es folle !

-Bah on l'aura remarqué t'inquiète, Lui dis-je.

-Bon t'as pas rep à ma question,

-Non Mike,

-Je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille.. T'es gay ? Me demande t-il à son tour.

Angela éclate de rire et je sais pourquoi, je n'ai qu'une envie la faire taire.

-Non..

-T'as pas trouvé la bonne.. Dit-il avec un air sérieux qui ne lui va absolument pas.

-Oue,

Il se met soudain à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a une rumeur qui dit que t'es puceau,

Ce mec est.. Je ne sais pas trop mais je ne le supporte pas ! Avec sa gueule de con, voilà qu'il rit comme une hyène, grrrrr..

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui « foutre » que je n'ai jamais couché avec une seule fille, bon ok ce n'est plus le cas mais même, c'est ma vie, j'ai pas besoin qu'un petit merdeux se foute de ma gueule.

-En même temps Mike, si on écoute les rumeurs..Lui dit Angela

-Quoi ?

-Tu es selon certaines impuissant..

Je le regarde dans le rétro viseur il est devenu rouge écarlate, ; bien fait pour lui.

-C'est tout à fait faux, au contraire ! Je démentis !

Il me regarde dans le rétroviseur,

-Et toi Edward ?

Je vois Angela qui me jette un regard.

-Je démentis.. Pas,

Je vois Mike qui écarquille les yeux,

-C'est pas vrai ??

-En effet c'est pas vrai, Lui dis-je, Sa te regarde pas Mike,

Son sourire retombe soudain, il croyait quoi au juste ?

Je regarde furtivement Bella, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'écoute pas la conversation, elle semble ailleurs.

* * *

« Bella »

Je regarde le paysage défiler mais j'écoute quand même la conversation des personnes à côtés de moi en même temps j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je trouve Mike de plus en plus lourd, je ne comprend pas comment Angela peut s'entendre avec lui.

Je me mit à repenser à la sois disant rumeur que Mike venait de nous raconter.

J'en avais entendu parler aussi. Apparemment il n'aurait jamais eu de relation physique attendant la bonne personne, un choix que je comprend plus que tout, vu que je pense exactement la même chose. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, Edward est vraiment très courtisé par les filles je le sais très bien..

Je suis persuadé qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant moi du moins je l'espère.. Sinon je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il m'en veuille à vie..

Mike continua à lui poser des questions, je finis par m'endormir..

* * *

« Edward »

Sa fait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Bella s'est endormie ainsi que Mike pour le plus grand plaisir de nos oreilles.

C'est au tour d'Angela de me poser des questions, mais contrairement à Mike, elle, ne m'énerve pas.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi taleur ? Me demande t-elle doucement pour ne pas les réveiller.

-Pas grand-chose.. Mais.. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien, mais vraiment pas bien, Lui avouais-je

-Tu t'inquiètes.. C'est mignon,

-Je suis sérieux, Bella ne pleure jamais d'habitude,

-Hum..

-Puis elle est si.. Mystérieuse,

-Bienvenue dans le monde de Bella,

-Et au fait ? C'est quoi cette idée de la faire dormir avec l'autre ?

-C'était pour voir ta réaction, voir si tu serais jaloux.. Me dit-elle en me lançant un sourire malicieux.

Je ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir d'avoir raison, même si elle n'a pas tord.

* * *

« Bella »

Je commence à me réveiller quand j'entend Angela et Edward, parler. Je garde les yeux fermés et les écoutes.

J'entend mon prénom.

-Et au fait ? C'est quoi cette idée de la faire dormir avec l'autre ?

-C'était pour voir ta réaction, voir si tu serais jaloux..

Jaloux ? Edward ? Elle est tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Comme si je pouvais l'être Angie,

-Moue..

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec ce gros nul..

-Et tu oses dire que ça ne te fais rien ?

-J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas lui sauter dessus en pleine nuit,

Je garde les yeux fermés, il a eu la même réflexion que moi, je veux de moins en moins dormir avec ce Mike.

Sa me réchauffe vraiment le cœur de savoir que Edward s'inquiète pour moi..

-Tu préfèrerais que ça soit toi, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Arrête.. Je ne suis pas comme ça.. Et encore moins avec elle..

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-Parce que tu l'aimes ?

-Tu me soules..

Je suis figée quand soudain mon téléphone se met à sonner, je fais semblant de me réveiller et répond en baillant.

-Oui..

-Chérie c'est moi,

-Saluu..

-Comment vas-tu ?? Me demande t-elle toute joyeuse,

-Tu viens de me réveiller..Lui dis-je,

-Tu dors à cette heure ci ??

-Maman, on est sur la route,

-Oh, tu vas ou ?

-Peut importe, pourquoi tu appelles ?

Edward me regarde quelques secondes, il doit vraiment me prendre pour une associable.

-Ecoute, je sais que l'on ne se voit pas beaucoup mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on fasse la paix.. Que l'on redevienne une vrai famille Bella ;

-Maman..

-Bella.. Je suis sérieuse, je t'aime..

-C'est trop tard.. Lui dis-je en me forçant à garder un léger sourire sur le visage ;

-Jordan a besoin de toi..

-Tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout.. Lui dis-je en regardant défiler les arbres le long de la route pour éviter le regard des autres.

-Alors viens.. On part les prochaines vacances en France, Jordan, Phil et moi, viens..

-Tu crois que je vais accepter ?

-Bella..

-Je ne veux pas le revoir !

-Il t'aimes beaucoup ma chérie,

-Arrête je vais vomir,

-Bella !:

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'oublie ?

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar Bella,

-Un cauchemar qui a laissé des traces..

Cette fois je suis certaines que Angela et Edward se pose un milliers de questions, pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle m'appelle maintenant !

-Je viendrais pas.. Je peux pas,

-Jordan veut te voir.. Viens pour lui au moins..

Elle me fait du chantage affectif..

Edward se retourne et me fixe, il me fait un léger sourire comme pour me rassurer.

-Je ne viendrais pas seule..

-D'accord,

-Je viens pour lui, n'espère pas trop..

-Bella.. Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir comme sa me fait du mal,

-Toi non plus tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal..

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche.

Edward me regarde toujours, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi..

-Angela ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux t'arrêter cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

* * *

« Edward »

Bella s'est un peu éloigné de nous quelques minutes pour être au calme. La conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir me contrarie. Elle parlait avec sa mère et elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'appréciait. Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Elle revient vers nous avec le sourire, je vois qu'elle se force, elle veut surement sauver les apparences, comme d'habitude.

-Désolée, Nous dis-elle, on repars ?

Apparemment on n'aura pas plus d'explications et on en demandera pas plus même si j'en crève d'envie.

Bella est de plus en plus difficile à cerner et j'ai de plus en plus envie de la connaître..

On arrive environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au point de rendez-vous, je me doute que Bella va vouloir nous tuer quand elle va voir Jacob..

Angela se gare puis on descend tout les trois, Mike dors toujours et on ose pas le réveiller.. Sa serait dommage.. Pour nous..

A peine quelques minutes après une moto se gare à nos côté, c'est lui.

Je m'approche de Bella.

Elle l'a reconnu je le sais, la moto de Jacob est unique en son genre.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est vraiment pas contente.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle me regarde .

-Désolé..

-Tu ne l'es pas Edward, Me dit-elle, puis elle s'éloigne de nous et va s'appuyer contre la voiture d'Angela.

Je la regarde puis je vais dire bonjour à Jacob et sa copine avec Angela.

-Cullen !

-Hey, comment sa va ?

-Très bien ! Me dit-il en prenant la jolie brune à côté de lui par les épaules, Je te présente Beth !

-Enchanté,

-De même,

-Et puis Beth, bah je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux, Donc Edward ; Angela et.. Dit-il en regardant derrière nous, L'associable..

-Bella, Lui dit celle-ci en souriant,

-Oue.. J'en déduit qu'elle était pas au courant comme nous ?

-C'est ma faute, Lui dit Angela, Je voulais vraiment qu'elle vienne,

-C'est pas grave, faut juste que l'on parle et ça ira après,

-T'es sur ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils,

-Je la connais.. Me dit-il,

Je crois bien que c'est la première personne que j'entend dire ça et qui est sure de lui.

-Et sinon sa va elle se tien bien avec toi ? Me demande t-il

-Plus que bien ! Lui répond Angela, C'est le grand amour !

Jacob éclate de rire, contrairement à moi

-Oue sa n'a pas changé quoi !

On échangent quelques mots puis on repars à la voiture ou Bella nous attend les bras croisés.

-Vous me l'auriez dit j'aurais mieux réagis, Nous dit-elle,

Angela se retourne pour mieux la voir.

-Ecoute Bella, c'est entièrement ma faute, je suis désolée.. vraiment .. Lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux, on croirait presque qu'elle va pleurer..

Un léger sourire se dessine alors sur le visage de Bella.

-Bon.. C'est pas grave.. Dit-elle, Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu être au courant.. Je suis venu en partit pour respirer un peu.. Et que Jacob soit là..

Je la comprend un peu, en plus il est accompagné.. Sa doit être un coup dur pour elle..

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pris comme ça ? Insiste Angela, Je veux dire, c'est toi qui l'a quitté non ?

C'est pas faux, peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore.

J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas.. Qu'est-ce que je dis ??

Elle regarde le paysage défiler et ne nous parle plus jusqu'à destination.

A peine arrivé elle descend de la voiture et va s'isoler dans un coin.

-Je vais lui parler, Nous dit Mike, Je sais parler aux femmes,

Angela lève les yeux aux ciel ;

-Laisse, Lui dis-je, J'y vais,

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et vais la rejoindre.

Je m'assoit à ses côtés.

-Je te sauve de Mike, Lui dis-je en souriant.

Le fait qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage me rassure.

-Tu sais.. J'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Angie, elle t'apprécie beaucoup, elle voulais vraiment que tu viennes..

-Je lui en veux pas.. Je vais allé m'excuser.. J'ai mal réagit je sais..

-Je te comprend,

-Non, je ne pense pas.. Tu sais c'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici..

-Avec une nouvelle copine, Lui dis-je doucement.

-Tu penses que je suis jalouse,

-Sa m'étonnerais pas..

-Vraiment ? Moi Bella qui n'ait aucun sentiments, je pourrais être jalouse ?

-Si tu le prend comme ça..

-Je ne le suis pas..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, elle est si jolie, elle semble fixer quelque chose dans la forêt. Ses cheveux volent un petit peu, accentuant encore plus sa beauté naturelle.

Je disjoncte..

-Je te comprend vraiment pas du tout..

-Encore heureux..Me dit-elle en soupirant, Tu t'enfuirais peut-être en courant sinon.. Me dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour que tout à coup on puisse parler normalement tout les deux ?

C'est dit.

-J'ai plus envie de jouer..

-Donc c'était un jeu ?

Elle sourit légèrement, je n'arrive pas à décrypter ce petit sourire. Qu'est-elle en train de penser ? Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour savoir..

-Je m'exprime mal, Me dit-elle, Ce n'était pas un jeu.. C'est juste que.. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi c'est tout..

Elle me fait une mauvaise blague ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne sourit plus, elle se lève et me regarde.

-On va aider les autres ?

Je respire profondément, c'est la reine pour éviter les questions.

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever, un geste vraiment pas habituel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, à côté de moi c'est un poids plume, comment veut-elle m'aider.

Je lui prend la main et me lève, rien que ce contact me donne des frissons.

Elle a la peau douce.. Mais ça je le savais déjà..


	8. Chapitre huit : Petites révélations

« Bella »

Finalement tout se passe plutôt bien, j'ai un peu parlé avec Jacob et Beth son amie, elle est vraiment gentille.

Jacob reste toujours la personne qui me connais le mieux au monde et pour ça je ne peux pas lui faire la tête ou même l'éviter.

Il m'a avoué qu'il m'en avait voulu mais qu'il savait également au fond de lui que ce n'était que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il m'a avoué qu'il avait parlé de moi à Beth et m'a assuré qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance, sur le coup j'avoue l'avoir mal prit, puis il m'a parlé un peu plus d'elle.

Elle semble être quelqu'un de bien je ne peux pas le nier mais savoir qu'elle sait me met mal à l'aise.. Mais quand je vois Jacob..

Je peux le lire sur son visage, il est amoureux et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir de le voir heureux, quand on était ensemble il n'était pas aussi rayonnant.

Je suis soulagée.. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je me sens mieux que quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être que ce séjour va bien se dérouler..

Une fois tout installé on finit tous les six assis autour d'un feu de camp à manger un sandwich.

On parle de tout et de rien, surtout de rien pour Mike.. Je suis méchante je sais, Mike est plutôt gentil, inoffensif va-t-on dire.

Angela après notre repas part chercher quelque chose dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle reviens avec trois bouteilles dont le contenue ne fait aucun doutes.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel, elle veut m'achever ?

La dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai couché avec Edward.. Peut-être que c'est un signe ! Ne rêvons pas trop.

-Je vous préviens ! Beth ne tient absolument pas l'alcool ! Nous dit Jacob en riant.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

-Je crois que la championne c'est Bella ! Nous dit Angela en s'asseyant.

-J'avoue, Dit Jacob

-Je ne bois pas ! Leur dis-je sérieusement.

Ils me regardent tous étonnés, même Lui.

-J'ai pas envie !

Edward me regarde et me souris. Je sais à quoi il pense.

-Oh un peu, me dit Beth

-Un tout petit peu, Rajoute Edward,

-Je rêve ! Vous voulez tous me voir ivre ou quoi ??

-Bah moi j'ai une raison ! Je t'ai jamais vu bourrée ! Dit Beth en me souriant.

-Tu rates rien !

Angela nous donne à chacun un verre en plastique dans lequel elle nous verse de la vodka avec une larme de jus d'orange, ça commence fort..

-A notre première nuit ici ! Nous dit-elle, C'est la fête les amis !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, allez.. Juste un..

-Alors, Dit Angela, Le mieux c'est que l'on joue à « je n'ai jamais ! »

Un jeu assez dangereux si on a des p'tits secrets que l'on ne veut pas dévoiler..

-Je n'ai.. Jamais embrassé Bella ! Commence Angela.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Sa promet..

Jacob et Edward boivent une gorgée.

-Pourquoi t'as bu ? Lui demande Jacob,

Edward se met à rire.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais.. Je suis sortit avec elle avant toi mec,

Jacob se met à rire à son tour.

-A oue merde, j'oublie toujours, genre c'est le truc le plus improbable du monde, Toi et Bella, fffff..

La, maintenant il ne me fait pas du tout rire, pourquoi est-ce si étrange que ça ?? On va très bien ensemble..

C'est au tour d'Edward.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Pui s il me regarde, Mentit à mes amis,

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut insinuer et pour le coup tout le monde boit.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Couché avec une femme, ou un homme.. Dit Beth,

On boit tous, sauf Jacob.

* * *

« Edward »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne boit pas ? C'est pas comme si il n'avait pas été avec Bella pendant trois ans.. Mais il ne boit toujours pas. Je suis choqué.

Lui par contre semble choqué que j'ai bu une gorgé et ça se comprend plus que bien.

Moi qui dit depuis des lustres que je coucherais avec une fille que quand je serais réellement amoureux.. Il doit se poser beaucoup de questions.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, Dit Jacob en me regardant.

Je ne bois pas. Je ne connais moi-même pas la réponse..

Bella par contre prend une gorgée discrètement. Mon cœur tape fort contre ma poitrine, elle pense surement à moi..

C'est à son tour.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Porté de string !

On boit tous sauf Mike, on éclate tous de rire, surtout Jacob et moi. On peut faire n'importe quoi quand on a bu...

-Tu te souviens ? Me dit -il

-Bah écoute, pas vraiment ! je me souviens vaguement du réveil !

-Inoubliable !

-Alors, Dit Mike, Je n'ai jamais, été amoureux de Bella,

Je bloque quelques secondes sur elle, elle rougit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu rougir..

Jacob boit, puis Mike aussi, je me retiens de ne pas rire , il l'a rencontré il y a seulement quelques heures. Je finis par boire également.

Plus grand monde n'a d'idée donc on décide finalement de parler quand on a une phrase.

Angela prend sa respiration.

-Je n'ai jamais refoulé mes sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Bella finit son verre cul-sec. Tout le monde la regarde.

-Bah quoi ?

Je me met à rire sans pouvoir m'empêcher puis je bois à mon tour, plus modérément que Bella.

Angela nous ressert encore une fois en corsant plus les doses.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Continu Angela,

-T'es motivée ! Lui dit Bella,

-Et oui ! Donc je n'ai jamais, mentit à Edward !

Je lui fais une grimace, quelle question bête !

Puis la je vois tout le monde qui porte son verre à sa bouche sauf Beth évidemment.

-Ok, c'est du jolie ! Leur dis-je en secouant la tête,

Ils se mettent tous à rire.

-Désolé mec ! Me dit Jacob avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Commence Jacob.

* * *

« Bella »

-Je n'ai jamais.. Couché avec quelqu'un de mon âge, Dit-il en me regardant.

A quoi il joue ?

Je bois ainsi que les autres.

Il me sourit, sourire que je ne lui rend pas.

Angela se lève et vient nous remplir un peu plus notre verre à chacun.

-J'avais dit un verre !

-Roalala ! C'est la fête Bella ! C'est pas comme si t'allais finir dans le lit de..

Elle porte soudain sa main devant sa bouche puis elle éclate de rire.

-De.. Enfin voilà quoi..

Je sais qu'elle a faillit dire son nom, je le vois vu les regards gênant qu'elle lui jette. Donc elle est courant, il lui a dit. J'essaye de me calmer.

-Je n'ai jamais.. Commence Edward, Fais l'amour dans un champs, Dit-il en regardant Angela qui devient toute rouge ;

Serait-il en train de se venger ?

Elle boit une gorgée et nous souris. Tout le monde éclate de rire. Angela est unique.

Environ une heure plus tard, Beth et Mike sont partit dormir, j'ai la tête qui tourne, Angela est complètement ivre.

Elle se rapproche d'Edward et ils commence à parler de je ne sais quoi, Jacob en profite pour se rapprocher de moi.

-Sa va ?

-Sa tourne.. Lui dis-je en riant,

-Tu ne tiens plus ma parole !

-Te moque pas.. Je n'ai plus bu depuis un long moment..

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai un peu trop abusé..

-Comment ça ?

-Sa serait déplacé que je t'en parle Jacob..

-C'est qui ?

-Qui ?

-Bah, tu sais je t'ai vu boire tout à l'heure,

Evidemment qu'il m'a vu..

-Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose..

Il fronce les sourcils, il se retourne pour regarder Angela et Edward puis me regarde.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre.. Que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un..

-Celui avec qui t'as couché j'espère ?

-A ton avis ?

-C'est qui ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.. De toute manière c'est mort,

Il écarquille soudain les yeux et se rapproche de moi.

-Me dis pas que c'est Cullen ??

Je lui souris légèrement.

-T'as couché avec Edward !

-Chuttt !!!

Je regarde derrière nous , ils ne semblent ne rien avoir entendu.

-Bella !

-Je sais.. C'était une erreur..

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? De toute évidence tu l'aimes, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Il me déteste..

-Il t'a toujours aimé,

-Il m'aimait, Lui dis-je en insistant sur le passé. Sa te fais rien ?

-Bella.. Evidement ça me fait un petit pincement.. Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, tu le mérites et je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de quelqu'un près de toi.. Puis Edward est mon meilleur ami..

-Je sais..

-Tu l'as toujours aimé..

Je lui souris. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre comme le ferait un grand frère.

* * *

« Edward »

-Oh.. Dit Angela en regardant derrière nous, ils sont trop mignons !!

Je me retourne immédiatement et je vois Jacob et Bella dans ses bras. Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, que Jacob a une nouvelle copine.. Et pourtant ça me fait quelque chose. Je dirais même que ça fait mal..

Bordel.. Pourquoi je ressens ça ??

Je ne peux pas l'aimer..

-On fait pareil ?? Me demande Angie avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se jette sur moi nous faisant tomber tout les deux dans l'herbe.

Apparemment on a fait du bruit puisque Bella et Jacob se sont retournés vers nous, ils se mettent à rire.

-Besoin d'aide ? Me demande Jacob,

-Avec Plaisir !

Angela n'arrive pas à se relever tellement elle est ivre.

Jacob nous aide tout les deux à nous lever, à peine debout je me rend compte que j'ai beaucoup trop bu, parce que j'y vois pas net et que tout tourne autour de moi.

Jacob me donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Et ben ! T'as bien bu petit Cullen !

-Oh, à peine ! Lui dis-je

Il me prend par les épaules,

-Viens on va faire un petit tour, faut que l'on parle tout les deux..

Evidemment, maintenant je vais avoir droit une multitude de questions et il sait très bien que quand j'ai bu.. Je n'arrête plus de parler.. Il faut que je me calme..

-Ok..

-Les filles on va faire un ptit tour, on reviens ! Leur dit Jacob,

Angela éclate de rire, Bella quand à elle nous fait un ptit signe de la main et nous souris.

-Pas de bêtises ! Nous dit Angie en pouffant.

Décidément elle est complètement bourrée.

On marche quelques minutes avec Jacob puis on se pose contre un arbre, la pleine lune nous fait un peu d'éclairage, juste assez pour que l'on se voient.

-Bon ! Commence t-il, J'en ai appris des belles ce soir !

-Abon ? Lui dis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Il se met à rire légèrement.

-Edward, je te connais trop bien, alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'était bien ??

Je lève les yeux aux ciels, je ne pensais pas que ça me gênerait autant.

-J'étais ivre..

-Ou est passé le vrai Edward ?? Me dit-il en faisant mine de chercher autour de nous .

-Bon, ok je m'en souviens :!

-Ah ! Je le savais ! Et alors ? C'était ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

-Pas du tout à vrai dire..

Je vois bien qu'il attend que je lui en dise plus, mais comment est-ce que je pourrais ?? J'ai couché avec sa petite amie.. Ex maintenant c'est sur, mais quand même..

-Tu es amoureux ? Rassures moi ??

-C'est compliqué en fait..

-Edward, tu es le seul mec que je connaisse qui voulait attendre de rencontrer la fille parfaite pour passer à l'acte donc bon, j'espère que tu l'aimes!

Bella, rien que le fait de prononcer son nom dans ma tête fait accélérer le rythme des battements de mon cœur, est-ce une preuve ?

-J'ai rien prévue en fait,

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Une soirée bien arrosée.. En fait on a bu comme pas possible, c'est la première fois d'ailleurs pour moi que je bois autant, c'est comme si j'étais coupé de la réalité tu vois ? A la limite j'étais conscient, c'est juste que je pensais être dans un rêve, pas une seule seconde je me suis dit que j'était en train de faire ça.. Sa ne pouvait pas être réel pour moi.. Pas avec elle..

Jacob me regarde, sans rien dire, on dirait qu'il analyse ce que je viens de lui dire, ou alors c'est l'alcool qui me fait penser ça.

-Mais tu en avais envie quand même.. Me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Je sais pas, je suis perdu pour le moment..

Il continu de me fixer, puis je me rend compte d'une chose, il y a une question qu'il ne m'a pas posé.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui s'est ?

Il baisse les yeux puis m regarde.

-Je sais déjà qui s'est Edward,

Dire ce que je ressens la maintenant ? Impossible !

-Tu.. Tu sais ?

-Oui..

-Et ? Lui demandais-je Hésitant.

-Edward.. J'avoue que si j'avais appris ça il y a quelques temps, je t'aurais refait le portrait..

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il est au courant.. Bella lui a tout dit ?? Je n'ai jamais autant été gêné de toute ma vie. Il doit me haïr, c'est obligé, quoi qu'il dise..

-Mais, je ne veux qu'une seule chose, son bonheur,

-Jacob, dis moi que tu me détestes,

Il se met à rire.

-Désolé mon pote, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, tu vas encore devoir me supporter !

-Merde quoi j'ai couché avec elle.. Et d'ailleurs ??

Il semble comprendre ou je veux en venir puisque il tourne la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu ? Ajoutais-je,

Il me regarde alors.

-J'ai pas mentit Edward, je n'ai jamais couché c'est tout,

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère attendre c'est tout, c'est pas pareil que toi, c'est jute que je ne veux pas me précipiter,

-Ah ben ça.. Tu es resté trois ans avec elle!

Il sourit.

-Ce n'est pas moi Cullen,

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Elle n'était pas prête,

-Bella ? Attend on parle bien d'elle là ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Ecoute, tu es très loin du compte Edward, tu ne la connais pas du tout, crois moi tout ce que tu penses savoir sur elle c'est du vent,

-Dis moi.. Lui dis-je sérieusement, Pourquoi a-telle été si désagréable avec moi ?

-Ecoute, je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de te le dire,

-Mais tu sais..

-Je l'ai deviné, tu sais Bella et moi on a été amis avant d'être ensemble, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a accepté d'être avec moi...

-Je lui ai fait quelque chose, de mal ? Lui demandais-je hésitant,

Il sourit légèrement.

-Sans le savoir oui, et je dois dire que au jour d'aujourd'hui on est au même stade qu'il y a quelques années,

Je ferme les yeux et me les frottes, je comprend absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire, puis j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, pourtant je sais que je devrais continuer à lui poser des questions.

-Sa va ? Me demande t-il,

-J'ai faim.. Lui dis-je,

Il se met à rire puis le lève et m'aide à me relever également.

En arrivant au camps Angela et Bella sont assises en tailleur devant le feu de camps.

Je me frotte les yeux pour voir si je ne rêve pas, car la vision que j'ai sous les yeux est plus que divine.

Elles se remplissent un verre chacune puis commence à tout boire d'un seul coup, Bella finit la première, elle lève les bras en l'air.

-Gagné ! T'enlève tes chaussettes ! Je suis gentille, Lui dit-elle en riant.

Voilà comment elle en ait venue à se retrouver en soutien-gorge.

Angela quand à elle est en débardeur, on pourrait croire que c'est une bonne chose pour elle mais pas tant que ça quand on sait combien de tee-shirt elle met sous sa veste.

Vu que celui-là est le dernier, sa me fait peur, elle qui était déjà « pompette » il y a quelques minutes maintenant elle doit être dans un état minable.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elles et de lui retirer le verre qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

-Angie, t'as trop bu, Lui dis-je,

Elle me regarde surprise.

-T'es là toi ?

Je jette un regard vers Bella qui vient juste de remettre son tee-shirt, au moins je sais qu'elle est consciente, elle.

-Oui je suis là, t'es pas fatiguée ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Maintenant que tu le dis.. Un peu en fait, mais j'ai pas mon doudou, Me dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire,  
J'arrive pas à dormir sans mon doudou..

Jacob se met à rire.

-Il me protège du méchant loup.. Rajoute t-elle, Parce que là.. On dort dans une tente..

-Et ?

-Bah si le loup vient, et bien il va souffler dessus ! Me dit-elle en imitant « son loup », Puis la tente elle va s'envoler ! Et puis après il faut aller dans la maison du troisième petit cochons ! Et moi j'ai pas envie d'aller dans la maison du troisième petit cochon.. Il est moche,

Jacob est écrouler de rire à présent, et je le comprend, même Bella sourit.

Quand je vais lui raconter ça demain elle ne va pas me croire c'est certain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle des trois petits cochons ?

Elle ne nous lâche plus des yeux puis soudain elle nous tourne le dos.

-Je suis fatiguée.. Nous dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les tentes.

Je vais immédiatement l'aider mai elle me repousse.

-Laisse moi Edward.. Je sais encore marcher..

Je la laisse finalement allait se coucher, je remarque seulement après quelques secondes qu'elle s'est couché avec Mike..

Jacob va allait dormir avec Beth..

Et moi..

* * *

« Ewdard »

-Elle est vraiment tarée.. Dit Jacob en s'asseyant à côté de Bella.

-Sa c'est sur, Rajoute Bella, Pour vouloir dormir avec Mike il faut l'être !

Je les rejoins et me sert un autre verre.

-T'es sur ? Me demande Jacob.

-Au point ou j'en suis..

-Bon les ptits, moi je vais me coucher, je vous laisse, pas de bêtises hein ??

Il embrasse Bella sur le front puis disparaît, nous laissant tout les deux.

-Tu as pu parler avec Jacob.. Lui dis-je pour engager la conversation.

Je vois un sourire se former sur son visage.

-Oui.. D'ailleurs désolée pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure,

-Tu t'excuses vraiment ou je rêve ??

* * *

« Bella »

Je n'aime pas la manière dont il me regarde.

-Oui je m'excuse Edward.. C'est juste que Jacob.. C'est la personne qui me connaît le plus au monde.. Et je voulais passer une semaine sans avoir à penser à ma vie de merde..

Encore une fois j'en ai trop dit mais il est fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne de rien demain.

-Ta vie de merde ?

-Hum.. Ma famille.. Si on peut appeler sa une famille, puis toi aussi..

-Moi ??

Je lui souris et me lève.

-Je vais me coucher..

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre puis je me rend compte seulement maintenant que l'on va devoir partager la même tente.

-Euh.. Je peux dormir dehors si tu veux..

Je me retourne et le regarde.

-Au point ou on en ait.. Lui dis-je, Viens..

On s'occupe d'éteindre les quelques brindilles du feu puis on va dans notre tente.

Je lui demande de se retourner le temps que je retire mes vêtements et que je mette mon tee-shirt pour dormir.  
Une fois habillée je me couche dans mon sac de couchage et le remonte jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Bonne nuit.. Lui dis-je doucement.

Il ne me répond pas, je l'entend qui se retourne face à moi, je peux apercevoir légèrement son visage.

-Tu sais.. Commence t-il, J'ai beaucoup trop bu ce soir..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Moi aussi..

-Bella..

-Oui.. ?

-Tu regrettes ?

J'arrives pas à croire qu'il me pose cette question.

-Regretter quoi ?

-Nous deux.. Cette nuit..

Je ferme les yeux, toutes mes pensées sont incohérentes, comment est-ce que je pourrais lui répondre correctement ?

-Moi je ne regrette pas, Ajoute t-il, J'ai toujours rêvé d'être avec toi.. Te sentir près de moi et savoir que tu seras toujours là..

Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux, il s'est endormit.. Mais il continue de parler et ce qu'il dit me bouleverse.

C'est des paroles que j'ai déjà entendue, des choses qu'il m'a déjà dites, des choses qui par le passé m'avait complètement chamboulée. C'est suite à cette déclaration que j'ai prit la décision la plus stupide de toute ma vie.

-Que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours celle qui m'a appris ce qu'est réellement l'amour...

-Celle qui a fait de ma vie un paradis.. Dis-je en même temps que lui, Celle qui me hantera chaque jour..

Je me force à fermer les yeux mais le sommeil ne vient pas, ce que vient de dire Edward a réveillé des souvenirs en moi, pas que des mauvais c'est évident mais de repenser à tout ce qu'était ma vie il y a de ça quelques années me rend malade.

Il était la seule chose de bien dans mon existence avec Jordan..

* * *

« Edward »

La chaleur étouffante sous la tente me réveille doucement. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seul. J'essaye de me remémorer la soirée de la veille mais à part que l'on a beaucoup bu je ne me souviens de presque rien.

De plus j'ai mal au crâne.

Je suis soulagé de voir que l'on est encore habillé, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer.

Elle est couché à côté de moi sa tête posée sur mon épaule, une main posé su mon torse, ses jambes  
enroulées dans les miennes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se réveille, on pourrait croire là maintenant que l'on est un couple tout les deux. Etrangement cette pensée ne me déplait plus du tout.

Comme si j'avais dépassé toute cette rancœur pour elle..

Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle, je suis tellement bien..

* * *

« Bella »

Je me réveille lentement et je suis surprise d'être dans ses bras, surprise mais pas mécontente.

Je suis bien ici, je le sens bouger légèrement, il est sûrement réveillé.. Et pourtant il ne me repousse pas.

J'essaye de me souvenir de la soirée de la veille, le souvenir de Angela nous parlant des trois petit cochons me revient et me fait rire.

Je suis repérée..

* * *

« Edward »

Elle vient de rire, signe qu'elle est éveillée. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir avec elle. Je suis perdu.

Dois-je dire quelque chose ?

Elle se relève soudain légèrement pour me regarder, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et ça me perturbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demandais-je doucement en lui souriant.

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure, chose qui la rend encore plus sexy.

-Je pensais à Angela et les petits cochons..

Je lui souris.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ris alors.

Elle n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours devant moi appuyé sur un coude, même au réveil elle est resplendissante.

-Bien dormis ?Me demande t-elle,

-Je crois..

-Tu crois ?

-Petit trou de mémoire.. Lui dis-je, Dure soirée..

-Hum..

Elle baisse les yeux, puis se relaisse tomber sur le dos sur le matelas, ses cheveux son étalés sur son sac de couchage, elle pose ses mains sur son ventre puis respire profondément.

Je me relève légèrement et m'appuis sur mon coude pour la regarder, à peu près dans la même position qu'elle adoptait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle tourne les yeux vers moi, je ne peux plus la lâcher du regard, elle m'hypnotise complètement.

C'est tellement évident à présent, c'est elle que je veux et personne d'autre, j'ai soudain ce besoin de la sentir contre moi..

Elle se relève et s'appuie sur ses deux coudes, nos visages se frôlent presque, juste un léger mouvement et nos lèvres pourrait se rencontrer, juste un léger mouvement et je pourrais enfin faire ce qui me hante depuis toujours.

« Bella »

Je ne peux me détacher de son regard, quelques centimètres et il m'embrasse.. quelques centimètres qui me paressent être énormes. Peut-être qu'i n'en a pas envie, peut-être qu'il hésite.. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, si il doit se passer quelque chose c'est lui qui fera le premier pas.

Son visage se rapproche soudain doucement du mien, au moment ou nos lèvres se frôlent..

-Les amoureux ! Debout ! crie Angela.


	9. Chapitre neuf : Tout est ditOu presque

« Edward »

On se recule l'un de l'autre, je peux lire dans son visage qu'elle est aussi gênée que moi, elle me souris légèrement puis enfile sa veste et disparaît de la tente.

Je suis encore à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'elle est sortie, on s'est presque embrassé et cette fois on était pas ivre, cette fois on était conscient tous les deux.

Je maudit Angéla pour le coup, je l'adore mais là.. Si elle n'avait rien dit.. Et bien je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé après mais ce qui est sur c'est que l'on se serait embrassé, maintenant tout se complique.

Ce matin tout est clair dans mon esprit, je veux connaître Bella, je veux tout savoir d'elle et surtout je veux faire partit de sa vie..

Je ne pense pas qu'elle joue avec moi cette fois mais le doute est quand même présent, elle a réussit à faire tomber toutes mes défenses, j'espère juste qu'elle en vaut la peine..

* * *

« Angela »

Réveil difficile ce matin, j'ai une tête pas possible, le pire c'est que je ne me souviens d'absolument rien de la soirée de la veille.

C'est décidé.. Plus D'alcool !

Réveil d'autant plus difficile quand j'ai vu Mike à coté de moi en train de me regarder.

Cet imbécile c'est approché de moi et à tenter de m'embrasser..

Il croit quoi au juste ? Que je suis une roue de secours après l'échec « Bella » ?

Je me lève finalement et vais me rafraîchir le visage.

Jacob et Beth sont déjà levés il ne manque plus que Edward et Bella.

Je me souviens à cet instant que j'aurais du dormir avec elle, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que je finisses dans la même tente que Mike ?

En tout cas sans le vouloir je les ai fait dormir ensemble, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé, je veux que Edward soit heureux et j'ai le pressentiments qu'il pourrait l'être avec Bella.

Je les laisse dormir un peu et vais m'asseoir à côtés des autres.

Jacob ne cesse de me lançant des petits regards en coin.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je,

-Rien...

-Jake ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose,

-Bah.. Non.. Je peux pas, c'est à Edward de te le dire !

-Me dire quoi ?

-Tu étais bien allumée hier soir..

Je lève les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ??

-Dis !!

-Demande à Cullen !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la tente de Edward et Bella.

-Les amoureux ! Debout !

* * *

« Bella »

Il allait m'embrasser, j'en suis certaine et cette fois il n'y avait absolument rien pour altérer sa conscience, il ne peut y avoir aucunes excuses..

J'essaye de penser à autre chose en rejoignant les autres, à peine assise Jacob me fait un clin d'œil auquel je répond par un sourire.

Mike arrive quelques seconde après moi et s'assoit un peu à l'écart, à la vue de son visage je dirais que ça ne va pas fort pour lui, il semble affecté par quelque chose.

Je regarde Angela et lui montre Mike du menton, elle hausse les épaule et boit son jus d'orange comme si de rien n'était.

Heu.. Chercher le problème.. C'est quand même à la base la seule personne qui l'apprécie et là elle l'ignore ?

-Alors Bells ? Bien dormi ? Me demande Jacob,

-Très !

-Vraiment ? Pas de disputes ? D'arrachages de vêtements ??

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Jacob, t'es lourd !

Beth lui donne un léger bisous sur la joue puis me souris.

-Tout à fait raison !

-Hey !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Mike, il me fait presque de la peine, presque..

-Mike ??

Il me regarde, on dirait qu'il dort encore.

-Tu viens pas avec nous ?

-Je suis avec vous.. Me dit-il,

Je souffle.

-Rapproche toi ! On va pas te manger !

Il me souris légèrement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Angela parle avec Beth et Jacob, je vois Mike qui baisse les yeux.

Je me rapproche de lui discrètement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui chuchotais-je ?

Il sursaute, sûrement surpris de me voir aussi proche de lui.

Il soupire puis me regarde.

-Je suis trop naz..

-Non tu crois ?

Il sourit.

-Je sais que j'ai été lourd avec toi, désolé vraiment.. Me dit-il.

Je suis très surprise, limite blasée mais je vois bien qu'il est sincère.

-Tu as du me prendre pour un gros naz.. En plus on ne se connaît même pas,

-Bah.. disons que tu as été un peu.. Lourd..

-Beaucoup même, encore désolé, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça,

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je voulais plaire à Angie. Me dit-il en rougissant.

Je dois que je le trouve attendrissant, étrange non ? Toutefois je ne comprend pas vraiment.

-Euh, Mike, comment voulais y arriver ?

-Je voulais la rendre jalouse..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Mike.. T'es pas doué ! Lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, Mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi..

Il me regarde et me souris chaleureusement, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si idiot que je le pensait, comme quoi..

-En quoi tu peux l'aider ? Demande une voix que je connais par cœur.

* * *

"Bella" 

-En quoi tu peux l'aider ? Demande une voix que je connais par cœur.

Edward s'assoit à côté de Mike et nous regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la vu du regard qu'il me lance, serait-il jaloux ? Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Mike baisse les yeux, il n'a surement pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant et je ne peux que le comprendre.

-Top secret ! Dis-je à Edward sérieusement.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-C'est entre Bella et moi, Ajoute Mike en le regardant.

Je dois avouer que cette fois le regard d'Edward est meurtrier tout comme celui d'Angela qui est fixé sur nous à présent. Angela nous cacherait-elle quelque chose ?

Je secoue la tête et me lève les laissant tous ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, c'est les vacances.

* * *

« Edward »

A quoi joue-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache avec cet idiot ? Je m'assois et essaye de me calmer, en vain.

Toute fois je remarque que Mike ne ramène pas sa « fraise », il semble même passif, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Angela boude, seul Jacob et Beth semblent « normaux ».

Je soupire et me lève, je vais chercher mes vêtements et vais jusqu'au lac un peu plus loin.

Une fois arrivé je me déshabille complètement et vais faire un plongeon. L'eau glacé me coupe la respiration, évidemment qu'est-ce que je suis con, comme si l'eau allait être aussi chaude que dans ma baignoire ! Je nage un peu et n'arrête pas de bouger pour ne pas être engourdi par la température de l'eau.

Je pense à Bella. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher, elle hante toutes mes pensées..

J'entends soudain quelqu'un plonger dans le lac, je me retourne mais ne vois personne. Puis soudain quelqu'un ressort de l'eau à quelques centimètres de moi.

Elle me sourit.

-Salut beau mec..

C'est une jeune femme que je n'ai encore jamais vu, vraiment très belle mais ce qui me saute le plus aux yeux à présent est sa nudité puis la mienne.

-Bonjour.. Lui dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire,

Elle nage pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

-Moi c'est Elise,

-Edward, Lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit.

-Mon prochain copain s'appelle Edward..

Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire, quelques secondes suffisantes pour qu'elle se jette sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon cou, mon premier réflexe est de la repousser mais elle resserre son étreinte en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je comprend à présent pourquoi il est tant difficile de résister..

* * *

« Bella »

Une fois préparée, Angela, Beth et moi partons faire une balade laissant Mike et Jacob attendre Edward.

Il est partis depuis presque une heure maintenant et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète.

Angela nous prend par le bras à toutes les deux puis on commence à parler de tout et de rien.

Puis on arrive enfin au bord du lac, la vue est tout simplement magnifique.

Je respire profondément et essaye de profiter de l'instant, tout est superbe ici..

On marche quelques mètres puis on aperçoit Edward en train de se rhabiller un peu plus loin.

Heureusement que l'on n'est pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il est dos à nous et ne nous a pas encore vues.

-Edward ! Se met à Crier Angela.

Il se retourne et nous vois enfin, il ne nous souris pas et se retourne dans la direction opposé ou une jeune femme apparait en petite serviette de bain.

Euh... Qu'est-ce que l'on doit comprendre ? Puis c'est qui celle là ? Elle sort d'où ??

Je crois que l'on se pose toutes les trois les mêmes questions.

* * *

« Edward »

Elise se rapproche de moi en souriant.

-Alors c'est laquelle ? Me demande t-elle malicieusement.

-La plus petite,

-Sa ne m'étonne pas, jolie fille,

-Je sais..

-Jolie fille qui si elle t'aime vraiment doit crever de jalousie ! Rajoute t-elle en me caressant le bras.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, Elise ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur..

-Peut-être pas..

-Elles seront là dans quelques secondes, tu veux savoir ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu vas savoir, Me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire.

-Hey ! Dit Angela en arrivant à nous.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Elise est déjà accrochée à mon cou et m'embrasse d'une façon plutôt singulière.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose, je me sens rougir. Je la repousse légèrement pour qu'elle mette fin à ce baiser.

-J'espère que l'on se reverra ! Me dit-elle en s'éloignant de nous, Ravis de t'avoir rencontré Edward ! Rajoute t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je la quitte des yeux et me retourne face aux filles qui me fixent hébétés.

Par ou commencer ?

Bella ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Qui c'était cette fille ???? Me demande Angela en écarquillant les yeux, Même pas qu'elle nous dis bonjour !

-Elle campe un peu plus loin avec des amis à elle, elle s'appelle Elise.. Lui dis-je sans quitter Bella du regard qui elle me fuit toujours.

-Tu la connaissais ??

-Du tout, on s'est croisé.. Par hasard,

C'est la vérité non ?

-Euh.. Je ne sais pas si toi sa t'a choqué mais.. Elle t'a embrassé !?!

-Elle semble être très.. Tactile..

Bella soupire et repars vers notre campement.

Angela secoue la tête, complètement blasée je le sais.

-Bella ! Criais-je en lui courant après, Attend moi !

Elle continu à marcher en accélérant la cadence.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et la retient par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Me dit-elle en retirant son bras de mon emprise.

* * *

« Bella »

- Lâche-moi !

Je crois bien que le message est clair..

Je continue de marcher mais il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, je m'arrête et me tourne face à lui.

-Edward,

-Bella..

- Laisse-moi !!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme si il ne savait pas ! Quel connard !

-Peu importe.. Je rentre au camp..

Sans que je ne sache comment je me retrouve dans ses bras, il me serre fortement. Je ne peux plus, même si j'ai toujours voulu qu'il le fasse je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas supporter qu'il me touche..

Je me débats et le repousse.

-Ne me touche plus jamais ! Lui criais-je en pleurant.

Son regard me transperce le cœur mais peu importe, il n'est peut-être pas celui que je pensais..

* * *

« Edward »

Je devrais simplement m'expliquer, tout lui dire en commençant par mes sentiments pour elle mais rien ne vient, son regard me fait mal, je lis de la haine dans ses yeux et ça me fait un mal incroyable.

Toute fois sa réaction me laisse penser que mes sentiments pour elle sont réciproques.. Elle serait alors jalouse ?

Elle commence à s'éloigner.

-Je t'aime ! Lui criais-je en m'arrêtant de marcher, Je t'aime Bella !!

* * *

« Bella »

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Bella !!

Je me fige sur place, ais-je bien entendu ?

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je l'entends pas arriver à côté de moi.

Ces deux mots j'en rêve toutes les nuits, je rêve de pouvoir lui répondre, moi aussi je t'aime Edward Cullen ! Plus que ma propre et minable vie..

Mais est-ce que je ne viens pas de le voir embrasser une magnifique femme au bord du lac ? Il m'aime ?

* * *

« Edward »

Je pose ma main sur son bras et la descend jusqu'à sa main que je serre dans la mienne, elle ne bouge pas.

-Bella.. Dis moi quelque chose..

Elle lâche ma main puis me fait face.

-Va rejoindre ta pouffiasse ! Me crie-t-elle,

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire, elle est jalouse !!!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?? Me dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

* * *

« Bella »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Ne se rend t-il pas compte qu'il me fait mal ? Que je ne supporte pas de le revoir embrasser sa blondasse de tout à l'heure, ne se rend t-il pas compte que je l'aime à en crever ??

-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

-La blague...

* * *

« Edward »

Comme si j'aurais pu faire une telle chose, Elle est la seule que je veuille embrasser pour l'éternité.

J'ai repoussé Elise quelques minutes plus tôt quand on était dans l'eau, c'est une femme très jolie mais elle n'égale en rien Bella.

-Elle voulais te rendre jalouse Bella..

-Arrête elle ne me connait pas !

* * *

« Bella »

Il soupire et se laisse tomber à genou devant moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir dans cette position face à moi, il semble faible et terriblement triste. Voilà que je me laisse avoir.

Il baisse les yeux.

-Elle m'a embrassé.. Commence t-il, Elle a beaucoup insisté.. On été nu tout les deux, Rajoute t-il,

Mon cœur me fait un mal fou, moi qui pensait avoir traversé les pires moments de ma vie..

-Arrête.. Chuchotais-je.

-Puis j'ai pensé à cette fille qui hante ma vie depuis plus de cinq ans.. Cette fille qui m'a brisé le cœur mais qui sera toujours dans le mien.. Cette fille que je n'arrive plus à détester tellement je l'aime..

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être avec elle.. La sentir près de moi et savoir qu'elle sera toujours là..

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à par pleurer maintenant ?

-Que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours celle qui m'a appris ce qu'est réellement l'amour...

-Celle qui a fait de ma vie un paradis.. Celle qui me hantera chaque jour..

* * *

« Edward »

Tout est dit..


	10. Chapitre dix : Révélation douloureuse

« Bella »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui tourne le dos et le laisse seul à genou sur le sol, des larmes commencent à couler le long de mon visage, je crois que je viens de faire exactement le contraire de ce que j'aurais du..

Une partie de moi sait très bien que je peux lui faire entièrement confiance mais une petite voix me dit au fond de moi de me méfier, qu'il est peut-être comme tout les autres, avec une seule idée en tête.. Qu'il a mentit quand il a dit qu'il avait repoussé cette fille..

Je suis toute seule en arrivant au camp et c'est tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je pleure.. Enfin si je sais.. Je suis horriblement malheureuse..

* * *

« Edward »

Je suis la agenouillé sur le sol comme un pauvre con.. Elle est partie.. Je lui ai tout dit et elle est partie.. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et elle m'a laissé sans rien dire, si elle m'avait dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes j'aurais surement eu moins mal que la..

Je ne comprend plus rien..

Je me relève difficilement et marche jusqu'au campement. Une fois arrivé je la vois assise contre la roue de la voiture, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle baisse les yeux, elle ne m'a pas vu..  
Je serais vraiment con de laisser tomber, je l'aime.. Et tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas dit clairement que ce n'est pas réciproque je serais là..

* * *

« Bella »

Je reste là repliée sur moi-même, je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment agir, j'aimerais que tout soit simple, je sais que tout pourrait l'être mais sans le vouloir je fais tout pour que ça se passe mal..

C'est inconscient.

J'entends soudain quelqu'un s'agenouiller face à moi, je regarde cette personne et l'aperçoit lui, il a les yeux rouge, sans doute à t-il pleuré. Je me sens coupable.. Je ne le mérite pas..

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, alors qu'il devrait me haïr.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Me demande t-il hésitant.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça...

Il soupire et baisse les yeux puis il me prend les mains et les serres dans les siennes sans pour autant me regarder.

-Bella.. Ce que je viens de te dire.. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te l'avouer.. Mais je le pense... Je t'ai...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se répéter et l'attrape par le cou pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

« Edward »

Elle m'attrape soudain par le cou et m'embrasse passionnément, je réponds vivement à son baiser et passe mes mains autour de sa taille.

Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que nous deux à cet instant, je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête..

Elle se recule soudain vivement de moi puis me regarde fixement, je reste sans voix..

-Edward..

-Ne me rejette pas après ça.. J'en peux plus Bella..

J'ai l'impression de la supplier, je suis vraiment faible.. Mais je ne peux plus continuer, qui le pourrait ?

Elle se relève devant moi et me tend sa main. Je me relève donc et me retrouve face à elle, elle ne me quitte plus des yeux. Une seule pensée me préoccupe, Que va t-il se passer, Va t-elle me rejeter ?

-Je ne te mérite décidément pas.. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Bella, je te le répète encore.. Je t'aime..Plus que tout,

Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

-Si tu savais..

-Quoi ??

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y poser ma main.

-Je t'aime depuis le début Edward...

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. Je dois mal comprendre.

-Je t'aime.. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier..

Ma main qui était posée sur sa joue glisse et retombe le long de mon corps.

Se rend t-elle compte de ce qu'elle me dit ? Se rend t-elle compte que j'ai souffert à cause d'elle ? Pour rien ??

J'ai du mal à faire le vide dans mon esprit, tout est confus.

-Tu m'aimes..

-Edward.. Sa me bouffe depuis des années..

-C'est une blague ?? Bella, pourquoi ?? Tu savais très bien ce que je ressentais pour toi..

-Justement.. Me dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle, Justement..

La voir pleurer me déchire le cœur, je l'aime c'est indéniable mais je ne comprend plus rien.. Pourquoi avoir eu ce comportement depuis des années si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ??

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, elle enfouit son visage contre moi et continue de pleurer.

* * *

« Bella »

Comment est-ce que je pourrais tout lui dire ? Ou trouver ce courage ? Cette force.. J'aime Edward plus que tout au monde, j'ai tellement attendu pour enfin lui dire et maintenant je ne sais plus comment faire.

Je me retire de son étreinte et le prend par la main, je l'amène un peu plus loin près du lac à l'opposé de la ou on été quelques instant plus tôt.

Je m'assois au sol et me met en tailleur.

Edward s'assoir face à moi ne me lâchant plus du regard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de regarder le sol.

-Tout d'abord.. Lui dis-je en le regardant, Sache que je t'aime plus que tout Edward..

* * *

« Edward »

L'entendre prononcer mon nom me donne des frissons et l'entendre dire qu'elle m'aime me fait un effet pas croyable..

Elle rebaisse les yeux.

-Je comprendrais si.. Si tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi après..

Je fronce les sourcils, même le fait de m'avoir caché ses sentiments n'est pas suffisant à ne plus vouloir la voir.. Je l'aime beaucoup trop.

-Bella..

-Laisse moi continuer.. Et ne me coupe pas.. S'il te plait..

-D'accord..

-Mon père est mort quand j'avais dix ans.. Commence t-elle tout en regardant ses mains, Ma mère à rencontré un homme quelques mois après.. Phil.. Elle était heureuse.. Je lui envoulait tellement.. Tu ne peux pas savoirà quel point.. En même pas un an elle avait oublié notre père.. Je l'ai détesté.. Détesté qu'elle ait jeté toute les photos de lui.. Et tellement d'autres choses.. Jasper lui non plus n'a jamais accepté cette situation..

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne sais pas qui est ce Jasper, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Jasper ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me souris.

-Mon grand frère.. Il a vingt-cinq ans..

Je lui souris.

-Enfin.. Jasper est partit tôt de la maison, pour ne pas lui déplaire, il fait des études de médecine.. Je me suis retrouvé seule chez moi avec ma mère et Phil..

Je sens sa voix qui tremble.

-J'avais quinze ans quand.. Quand mon beau-père.. A commencé à avoir des geste un peu trop intime.. a mon égard..

Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle me dit, je ne peux pas le croire..

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça.. Il n'était pas agressif et n'était jamais allez plus loin que des attouchements.. Il m'avait faire promettre de ne rien dire à ma mère.. Je savais qu'il pourrait me faire plus de mal.. J'avais honte.. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point..

-J'avais l'âge d'avoir un petit copain.. Pas de me faire toucher par mon beau-père.. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire confiance à quelqu'un..

Elle se mit à respirer profondément.

-Bella.. Je ne t'oblige pas..

Elle me coupa.

-Edward.. Si je dois parler de ça à quelqu'un.. C'est bien toi..

Je me rapproche d'elle et prend une de ses mains dans la mienne et la serre, elle me sourit légèrement.

- Je commençait à avoir des formes.. Et Phil le voyait bien.. Ma mère n'a jamais rien vu, elle toujours cru que j'étais très proche de lui, que je l'aimais autant que mon père.. Alors que je le haïssais.. Puis un jour il a été plus loin..

-Ma mère débauchait tard, en rentrant des cours il m'attendait dans le salon... Son sourire salace m'a de suite donné des frissons, je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.. J'ai lâchait mon sac et j'ai couru jusque dans ma chambre.. Il m'a rattrapé.. Je te passe les détails.. C'était horrible.. Il a recommencé plusieurs fois par semaines.. Maintenant je me dis que j'aurais du le dire à quelqu'un.. Mais j'avais tellement peur..  
J'étais en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, savoir ce que cet homme lui avait fait endurer me donnait la nausée.

-Puis je suis partie de chez moi.. Je suis venue ici.. J'aurais très bien pu étudier près de chez moi mais j'ai tout fait pour partir, ma mère n'y vu que du feu, Phil quand à lui n'a rien dit..

-Bella.. Est-ce qu'il.. T'as fait du mal depuis ?

Elle rebaisse les yeux.

-Ma mère est tombée enceinte.. Je ne suis pas insensible.. Je suis retournée chez moi.. Quand j'ai vu son regard se poser sur moi j'ai eu envie de le frapper à mort.. A chaque fois que je suis revenue pour voir ma mère et mon petit frère j'ai tout fait pour ne pas rester seule avec lui..  
Elle leva son regard vers moi.

-Puis je t'ai rencontré..


	11. Chapitre onze : Il m'aime

« Edward »

-Puis je t'ai rencontré..

-Sa n'a pas du beaucoup changer ta vie.. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux à mon tour.

Comme si notre rencontre avait pu changer quelque chose à son malheur..

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait.. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un..

Je la regarde, elle me souris légèrement.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Me dit-elle, Tu te demande pourquoi..

-Comme si ça avait de l'importance à présent.. Bella.. Il faut que tu le dénonce !

Elle perd le jolie sourire qui commencer à naître sur son visage, j'aurais du ne rien dire, je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'elle a vécue..

-Donc.. Je disais.. Continue t-elle en se tordant les doigts de la main, Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi.. J'ai prix peur tout simplement.. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'avouer à l'époque ce qu'il m'arrivait.. J'avais honte Edward.. Je ne pouvais pas te mériter.. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois embraqué dans cette histoire..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer ; J'aurais tour fait pour elle, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la protéger de ce connard, jamais je n'aurais eu honte d'elle..

-Alors tu m'as quitté..

-Et remplacé.. Rajoute t-elle doucement, Je savais que je faisais une énorme erreur.. Mais c'était trop difficile.. A assumer.. Comme je te l'ai dit.. Après ça c'était bien plus facile de te détester que de t'aimer... Je n'avais qu'une envie être avec toi.. Mais dès que je me remémorais...

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage, je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, sa tête se cala dans mon épaule et je ne pu résister à l'envie de respirer son parfum.

Elle se détache de moi et continua à me parler.

-Après toi je suis sortis avec différent mec.. Juste pour t'oublier, pour me faire croire que tout allait bien.. Que je pouvais plaire.. Je voulais que tu me déteste..

-Je t'ai détesté.. Lui avouais-je,

-Je sais.. C'est ce que je voulais.. Du moins une partie de moi.. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que tu sois amoureux de moi.. J'étais.. Je suis une fille salie... Je suis sale.. Et je le serais toute ma vie..

-Bella...

Elle me regarde intensément.

-Je t'aime.. Et ceux malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver, je veux être là pour toi.. Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir été plus tôt..

Elle me sourit, un sourire à damner un saint.. Puis elle se met à rire légèrement, sûrement une réaction du au stress qu'elle a accumulé..

Puis quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle rit.

-J'ai gâché toutes ses années.. Me dit-elle, J'ai tout foutu en l'air..

Je me rapproche encore plus d'elle à nouveau et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Je suis là Bella, et crois moi je ne te laisserais plus ! On a toute la vie devant nous..

Elle respire profondément et me dépose un doux baiser sur la joue.

-Tu es.. Tellement.. Tellement parfait.. Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux, Et moi...

-Toi tu es la fille la plus géniale qui existe Bella, Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit de plus, Tu es la femme que j'aime, Tu es ma vie.. Laissais-je échapper.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle est gênée puis me regarde à nouveau.

-Tu veux savoir la suite ? Me demande t-elle hésitante.

Je lui souris et me rassoit face à elle.

-Quelques temps après j'ai rencontré Jacob..

Jacob est un de mes meilleurs amis mais l'évocation de son prénom me met mal à l'aise.

-On est devenu amis.. Et c'est quelqu'un de très attentif.. Me dit-elle en soupirant, Il n'a pas mit beaucoup de temps à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas..

-Tu lui a tout dit..

Elle baisse à nouveau les yeux.

-Il m'a accompagné chez moi un week-end.. On était pas encore ensemble, Me dit-elle, Ma mère a été enchantée, Phil beaucoup moins.. Le voir me donne la chair de poule à chaque fois. On a essayé de passer le plus de temps à l'extérieur de chez moi, je lui ai présenté des amis à moi, enfin tout allait bien.. Le dimanche après midi ma mère à prit l'avion pour Chicago.. Pour son travail, on n'était plus que tous les trois..

Mon cœur bat les records en ce moment même, je redoute d'entendre la suite, je sais que si un jour je vois cet enfoiré je ne répondrais plus de moi..

-Je redoutais plus que tout le soir.. Je n'ai pas osé demander à Jacob de rester avec moi.. Vers dix heures Phil s'est faufilé dans ma chambre.. Je me suis figée, je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais tétanisée, j'ai fermé les yeux et prié pour qu'il disparaisse.. Ou qu'il soit rapide...

Sa dernière phrase me donne froid dans le dos.

Elle reprend sa respiration quelques secondes puis continue.

-On était dans le noir, j'ai commencé à sentir ses mains sur moi.. Puis la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte sur Jacob..

Je ne pu m'empêcher de d'expirer tout l'air amassé dans mes poumons, soulagé..

-Je l'ai juste entendu dire mon nom, Phil à prétexter me dire bonne nuit comme il ne nous verrais pas le lendemain.. Puis il est sortit de ma chambre.. J'étais toujours couché sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, tétanisée... Jacob est entré et il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir.. Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, Il a essayé de me réconforter ne connaissant pas vraiment la raison de mon état.. Il est resté près de moi et ne m'a plus quitté .. Il a finit par découvrir la vérité.. Il a voulu le dénoncer, lui casser la gueule.. Mais je l'en ai empêché.. Je ne voulais pas faire d'histoires..

-Il doit payer Bella.. Il ne mérite même pas de vivre,

-Je sais...

-Heureusement que Jacob a été là..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Je l'appréciait beaucoup.. Me dit-elle, Mais.. Rien de plus.. On est sortis ensemble mais je n'étais pas convaincue.. Il était gentil, attentionné.. Et il connaissait la vérité sur moi.. C'était beaucoup plus simple d'être avec lui.. Je me suis habitué..

-lI était fou de toi.. Lui dis-je,

-Je sais.. Et on serait sûrement resté ensemble encore plus longtemps si il n'était rien arrivé.. Entre nous..

-Vraiment ?

Elle me sourit et ne me lâche plus des yeux.

-J'avais vraiment rien prévue, l'alcool y a fait pour beaucoup mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux.. T'es le seul avec qui je veux être.. Je... Quand je me suis réveillée à côté de toi..

Elle se contenta de me sourire, sa suffisait amplement..

Je me rapproche d'elle et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes..

Je suis irrémédiablement et complètement fou amoureux de Bella Swan..

* * *

"Angela »

En rentrant au camp Beth et moi nous avons retrouvé Edward et Bella en train de s'embrasser tendrement.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire, les voir réunit tout les deux me fait vraiment plaisir, je sais à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, j'espère juste que cette fois ci rien ne viendra perturber leur bonheur.

Bon j'avoue que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui s'est passé avec la « bimbo » du lac mais bon..

Beth se racla la gorge pour annoncer notre arrivée, immédiatement Bella s'est retournée.  
C'était sur... elle venait de pleurer, toute fois on ne pouvait pas rater le fait qu'elle était heureuse.

Edward lui prit la main et ils arrivèrent vers nous. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

-Je vous présente ma petite amie...Nous dit-il en souriant.

Bella se mit à rougir légèrement puis nous sourit à son tour.

* * *

« Bella »

« Ma petite amie », je ne pu m'empêcher de me le répéter plusieurs fois dans ma tête, j'aimais beaucoup..

Sentir sa main dans la mienne me fait un effet étrange, nouveau je dirais même..

Edward Cullen est amoureux de moi.. J'en reviens toujours pas.. Il m'aime malgré tout..

Angela à le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon.. Il ne reste plus que toi Angela.. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-De quoi ?? Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, qui n'a pas de copain..

Elle lève les yeux aux ciel comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire et tape du pied sur le sol.

-Je suis très bien toute seule crois moi !

-Personne qui te plait ?? Insistais-je.

Je sens le regard de Edward sur moi.

-Ou tu veux en venir ? Me demande t-elle en souriant.

-Ben.. A Mike peut-être... Dis-je doucement.

-Quoi ?? Répondent Angela et Edward en même temps.

Beth ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

-Désolée.. Nous dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Ecoute.. Me dit Angela, Mike est bien sympa, mais il ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Tu l'as vu ?? Ajoute t-elle en souriant,

Ce que je vois surtout à l'instant c'est Mike qui est derrière elle et qui ne va pas tarder à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Je ne comprend pas du tout Angela, elle n'est jamais aussi méchante habituellement, je sens que ça cache quelque chose..  
Comme ce que j'avais prédit Mike se retourne et s'éloigne de nous.

-Mike attend ! Lui dit Edward.

Je vois le visage d'Angela se décomposer mais elle ne bouge pas. Je m'approche d'elle et lui touche l'épaule.

-Va le rattraper,

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Va-y ! Lui dis-je en haussant légèrement la voix.

Elle me regarde ahurie mais cède finalement et part en courant dans la direction de Mike.

* * *

« Edward »

La journée ne s'est pas terminée joyeusement, Angéla et Mike ne s'adressent plus la parole. Sa a créé un froid au sein du groupe assez palpable.

Mais ce à quoi je pense en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec tout cela.

Toutes mes pensée vont pour Bella.

J'ai tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau..

Je réalise que toutes ses années je l'ai prise pour une personne qu'elle n'est pas.. Bella n'a rien à voir avec la traînée que je pensais qu'elle était, je m'en veux tellement..

« Bella »

Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de lui, je ne veux plus être éloigné de lui, il est mon oxygène à présent.. Sa fait cliché.. Je m'en rend compte mais peu importe, j'accepte d'être le plus gros cliché qui existe puisque je l'aime..

Ma vie va changer.

J'essaye de penser seulement à l'instant présent et pour le moment je suis allongée dans ses bras..  
Ses baisers me donnent des frissons, la façon qu'il a de me caresser le dos me fait fondre.. Son odeur me fait tourner la tête..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer une main sous son tee-shirt et de la poser sur son torse. La chaleur de son corps m'apaise et surtout me donne chaud..

Je lève les yeux vers lui et reste encore une fois de plus éblouie.. C'est un ange tombé du ciel, mon ange..

Mon autre main se pose instinctivement sur sa joue. Il ne détache plus son regard de moi.

Ses lèvres bougent doucement pour me dire deux mots dont je ne me lasserais plus jamais.

« Je t'aime »

Je lui souris légèrement et approche mes lèvres des siennes.

« Edward »

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, essayant de profiter au maximum de l'instant.

Notre baiser devient de plus en plus langoureux, la sentir ainsi contre moi me procure un bien fou, j'ai envie de la garder ainsi pour toujours..

Je passe mes mains dans ses long cheveux puis les descends lentement le long de son dos..

-Edward.. J'ai envie de toi.. Me dit-elle haletante entre deux baisers.

L'entendre le dire me rassure..

Elle passe une jambe sur moi puis se retrouve à califourchon sur moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser.

Je la prend par les hanches et met fin à notre baiser à contre cœur.

Son regard vert me transperce le cœur, comment fait-elle pour être aussi belle? Aussi désirable?

Je lui souris et me relève légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger à côté de moi, je prend la même position qu'elle adoptait quelques secondes plus tôt puis commence à déposer quelques baisers tout le long de son cou.

Ses mains qui se faufilent sous mon tee-shirt me donnent des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'elle qu'à cet instant.

« Bella »

Il m'enlève délicatement mon débardeur et reste les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux mais il me relève immédiatement les yeux avec sa main pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique.. Me dit-il les yeux brillants. Comment ne pas croire une telle perfection?

Il continue de déposer de doux baisers sur mon cou puis descend au niveau de ma poitrine, même à travers mon soutien-gorge, ses baisers me donne un plaisir immense.

Je fais descendre mes mains sur ses fesses que je caresse doucement puis vais défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Je lui baisse son pantalon qu'il retire entièrement, puis suivent son tee-shirt et ma jupe.

Seule nos sous-vêtement nous séparent.

Je peux sentir son érection contre moi, j'ai envie de lui comme jamais..

Alors qu'il me dégrafe mon soutien-gorge je passe une main dans son boxer, il sursaute d'abord puis gémit de plaisir.. Du moins je l'espère..

Sa langue se met soudain à voyager sur ma poitrine, un râle de plaisir s'échappe de ma gorge.

J'accélère le mouvement de ma main sur son sexe qui maintenant est extrêmement dur.

Ses beaux yeux vert se relèvent soudain vers moi.

-T'es sure..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.. Lui dis-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres tout en ondulant contre son corps.


	12. Chapitre douze

_Hey Salut !Alors je voulais d'bord vous prévenir qu'il y aura bien des suites à cette histoires ! Je ne connais pas très bien fanfiction et quand j'ai crée cette histoire j'ai cliqué sur Complete, parce qu'elle est déja écrite en entière, c'est juste qu eje n'ai pas pu tout publier en une seule fois, j'ai assez de mal à vrai dire^^, donc voilà ne vous inquiètez pas! Je vous direz quand l'histoire sera terminée! Enfin normalement vou sle verrez vous même ! Vilou, bonne lecture! Bisous! Aurore._

* * *

« Bella »

Faire l'amour a toujours été depuis des années quelques chose qui me faisait peur et qui me dégoutait même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible d'en éprouver un quelque conque plaisir .

Avec Edward, mes pensées ne sont plus les mêmes, j'ai envie qu'il me refasse l'amour encore et encore, je l'aime à un point inimaginable..

Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressens, je suis heureuse, quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps.

La semaine de camping s'est enfin terminée. Enfin pourquoi?

Pour plusieurs raisons, la première est que l'ambiance était affreuse.

Angela et Mike se livre une guerre pas possible, un peu dans le même genre que Edward et moi quelques semaines avant aujourd'hui.

Je comprend Mike mais pour ce qui est de Angela je nage dans le flou, peut-être en dira-t-elle plus à Edward..

Cette semaine a tout de même eu du bon puisque Jacob et moi on se reparle.. Et puis il y a aussi Edward.

Cette semaine a tout changé pour nous deux, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il ressente la même chose, j'ai encore du mal à le croire mais pourtant si, il m'aime.. Il m'aime moi, Bella Swan, une fille complètement banale.. Et surtout salie..

* * *

« Edward »

Première journée sans Bella..

Le camping est terminé, on reprend chacun notre petit « train-train » quotidien sauf que maintenant tout est différend..

Au plus profond de moi j'ai toujours rêvé de cet instant, de ce jour ou l'on serait ensemble.. Tout est parfait, du moins presque..

* * *

« Alice »

-Vous êtes magnifique... Entendis-je dire une jeune femme derrière moi.

-Merci.. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Suivirent une multitude d'autre vêtements tout aussi beau les uns que les autres, finalement je repartit avec seulement trois paires de chaussures et plusieurs robes. Si ça n'avait été que de moi j'aurais tout « embarqué » mais mon compte en banque aurait été dans un sal état.

Me voilà qui sort du magasin avec mes poches immense, j'ai du mal à tout porter puis tout à coup un homme qui arrive en courant me fait perdre l'équilibre, je m'écroule au sol avec mes sacs.  
L'homme qui est responsable de ma chute est également tombé, « bien fait! », il tourne ses yeux vers moi et là je suis éblouie..

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Me dit-il en se massant rapidement le genou et en se levant, Je vous aide, Rajoute t-il en ramassant mes sacs et en me tendant la main.

Ce n'est que quand je suis debout que je sens une douleur assez forte à la cheville. Je ne peux réprimer une grimace.

-Vous allez bien?? Me demande le beau blond en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse!

-Pas du tout! Lui dis-je, J'ai surement la cheville de foulée à cause de vous!

-Je vous accompagne à la clinique,

-Hors de question vous en avez assez fait!

« Quelle andouille je fais, c'est le mec de mes rêves !! «

-J'insiste!

Je lui prend mes sacs des mains et essaye de faire quelques pas mais j'ai trop mal.. Merde..

-Vous êtes sure? Me demande t-il en arrivant face à moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Vous aviez l'air si pressé! Allez y je ne voudrais pas vous retarder! Lui dis-je pas vraiment aimablement, après tout.. Il m'a foncé dessus! Ce beau mec m'a gâché la journée..

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Il sort alors son télphone de sa poche et compose un numéro.

-Hey... Oui bien... Dis je ne peux pas venir là, on se voit ce soir??

Il était en train de décommander un rendez vous pour moi.. Sa existe vraiment un homme si gentil?? Enfin.. Gentil, tout est quand même de sa faute !

-Ok.. Bah pas de soucis, comme ça je les connaitrais enfin.. Allez, bisous, je t'aime..

« Je t'aime ».. Logique, il est pris..

Pfiou.. Je débloque..

Il me regarde à présent et me montre son téléphone.

-C'est réglé !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, puis je lui tend mes sacs .

Il me regarde ahuri quelques secondes puis se met à rire.

* * *

« Edward »

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme?

Elle me sourit légèrement et se rapproche de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Et bien.. Un petit repas sympathique entre nous, l'annonce à nos frères et sœurs... et après j'avais pensé aller dans un pub pour finir la soirée..

-Sa me convient..

Elle se faufile finalement dans mes bras et me dépose un baiser dans le cou.

-Je t'aime.. Me dit-elle doucement.

Ce mot me donne des frissons, surtout dit par elle.. Si elle savait à quel point j'attendais ce moment..

TOC TOC TOC

Bella sursauta puis se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelques secondes après Alice arriva dans le salon, mon regard se porta immédiatement sur son pied gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait??

-Bonjour Ed, je vais bien merci! Et toi? Me demande t-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Sans dec? Insistais-je.

-FFFFfff... Me répond t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé, Dure journée !

Bella arrive enfin dans le salon, je sens qu'elle est gênée, je lui souris et lui fait signe de venir.  
Elle vient s'assoir sur mes genoux et me donne un sourire magnifique.

Je regarde Bella mais je sens le regard de Alice sur nous, je tourne les yeux vers elle.

-Ferme la bouche, Lui dis-je en riant.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-C'est pour de vrai?? Je ne rêve pas? Demande t-elle en souriant.

Je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et lui rend son sourire.

-Pour de vrai, Lui dit Bella,

-Je suis trop contente! Nous dit-elle en se levant sur sa jambe gauche.

Aussitôt une grimace se dessine sur son visage.

-Merde...

-Sava??

-Oui oui... Je vais prendre mes calmants..

-Et alors? Comment tu as fais? Lui demande Bella en regarde sa cheville.

Alice lève les yeux au ciel puis commence son récit sur sa journée.

-Puis voilà c'était la journée parfaite! Jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile.. Qui plus est était très charmant! Me bouscule avec tous mes sacs!

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, Lui dit Bella en riant, Et alors tu as pris son numéro??

-Pour quoi faire?? Lui demande Aussitôt ma sœur.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« Bella »

-Alice!! Il te plaisait, et en plus il t'as amené à la clinique !

« La soirée s'annonce prometteuse.. »

Elle fait la grimace.

-Merde... Enfin.. Ajoute t-elle, Tant pis, il y en aura d'autre ! D'ailleurs, ton frère viens ce soir?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, effectivement il vient.

-Vous allez bien vous entendre je sens,

Edward resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, il m'a dit un peu plus tôt qu'il était tendu , qu'il avait peur de ne pas s'entendre avec Jasper.  
Je sais qu'ils vont très bien s'entendre, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus, pour ce qu'il est de Alice c'est différent..

-Enfin bref, Dit-elle, Vous deux! Raaa c'est trop bien! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous, je le savais ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre! Bon c'est mal partis mais j'avais raison ! Rajoute t-elle.

-Oui, Lui dit Edward en me regardant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer un je t'aime tout doucement, je ne peux même plus détacher mes yeux des siens, il m'hypnotise.

-Bon ok c'est mignon mais n'en faite pas trop! Rajoute Alice en riant, pensez à moi pauvre célibataire!

Edward se lève, s'assoit à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète tite sœur! On va te trouver quelqu'un!!

-Euh... J'en demandais pas tant!

TOC TOC TOC

-J'y vais! C'est surement Jasper!

A peine j'ai ouvert la porte que mon frère me prend dans ses bras et me fait pleins de bisous.  
Je me sens tellement bien, il ne manque plus que notre frère est tout serait parfait..  
Je le serre fortement dans mes bras et me recule.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir!

-Et moi dont ma Bella..

Il me sourit.

-Alors je suis le dernier??

-Eh oui! Pour pas changer!

-Bon tu me présente ton chéri!

-Et sa sœur.. Alice..

-Alice??

-Hum, allez viens!

Je le prend par le bras et le guide jusqu'au salon ou Edward et Alice sont en train de se chamailler.

-Hey! Vous deux! Je vous présente mon grand frère, Jasper !

Edward se lève et vient lui serrer la main.

-Enchanté,

-De même, Lui répond Jasper tout en fixant Alice qui est toujours affaler dans le canapé.

Alice me regarde soudain et me fait des gros yeux, je ne comprend pas ou elle veut en venir, puis elle me montre son pied.

-Je crois que ton amie veut te dire que c'est moi la cause de son malheur, Me dit Jasper en me souriant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est bien ce que je pensais, la soirée promet d'être très mouvementée..

* * *

_Musique : Incubus : Stellar_

« Alice »

La tout de suite je crois que je vais m'évanouir.. Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien lui, en même temps si j'avais eu la délicatesse de lui demander son prénom j'aurais peut-être eu des doutes, Jasper ce n'est pas commun comme prénom..

-Ok... Répond Bella en se retenant de rire, Et bien vous avez déjà fait connaissance alors! C'est cool!

-Ou pas.. Lui répondis-je doucement, mais pas assez puisque que Jasper me fusille du regard.

Merde. Vraiment journée de merde. Moi qui pensait que j'allais m'entendre avec son frère. Chiotte!

Edward se lève frappe dans ses mains.

-Un petit apéro?

-Vodka cerise! S'il te plait... Lui dis-je en levant la main.

-Idem pour moi, Lui dit Jasper en allant s'assoir sur la fauteuil.

Bon ok, j'avoue je n'ai vraiment pas été aimable tout à l'heure. Une fois arrivé à la clinique je lui ai dit de dégager.. Chose qu'il n'a pas faite.. Normal. Il m'a accompagné à l'intérieur puis m'a suivis jusqu'à un box ou un médecin m'a ausculté, le seul moment ou il ne m'a pas suivit à été quand j'ai été passer la radiographie.

J'avoue avoir penser que je voulais me marier avec lui et avoir une tripoté de « beaux » enfants... Mais j'ai vite repris mes esprits!

Quelle conne parfois, je dis l'inverse de ce que j'ai envie de dire.. Je suis pas croyable!

Quand je suis revenue de la radio, il m'attendait sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

Dès qu'il m'a aperçut il est venu vers moi.

-Vous allez bien?? Alice.. Rajouta-t-il, il avait surement entendue une infirmière dire mon prénom.. Je ne lui demandait pas le sien.. Fffff quelle idiote. J'aurais du.

Et comme une idiote je lui ai dit qu'il était un sale con, qui ne faisait pas attention ou il allait, qu'il était affreux.. J'ai évidemment exagéré.. Mon dieu.. Je raconte des connerie immense quand je suis fatiguée.. Ou énervée.. Ou peut-être intimidée??

Enfin bref, il a perdu son jolie sourire et a disparu sans dire un mot, qu'aurait-il pu dire après ça??

« Salope »... Oui c'est ça, j'ai été salope.

Edward est partit dans la cuisine nous laissant seul dans le salon, je crois que c'était voulu..

Jasper ne me lâche pas du regard, un regard plutôt « pas sympathique ».

-Ecoute.. Commençais-je, Je suis désolée.. Vraiment Jasper..

L'expression de son visage reste le même.

-Te fatigue pas,

-J'insiste.. J'ai agit comme une vrai garce,

Il tourne la tête et m'ignore à présent. Je me lève et vien m'assoir à côté de lui à l'autre bout du canapé.

-Jasper, je suis sérieuse, je suis assez contente que ça soit toi le frère de Bella, au moins je peux m'excuser de mon comportement affreux..

Il sourit.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que la meilleure amie de ma sœur soit une folle furieuse!

* * *

« Edward »

-Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seul??

-Mais oui, il le faut, ils vont parler comme ça,

Connaissant ma sœur je crains le pire. Alice est une personne vraiment spéciale, géniale mais « space ».

Bella me sourit puis se rapproche de moi, elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me tire contre elle.  
Elle a ce regard que j'aime tant, ce regard malicieux, qui veux dire tant de chose.

Elle dépose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répond d'abord doucement à son baiser puis lentement notre baiser devient plus langoureux. Comment résister?

Je passe mes mains dans ses long cheveux et me recule légèrement de son visage pour mieux la voir.

Elle me sourit et se mort légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-On devrait..

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Bella est déjà pendue à mon cou en m'embrassant encore plus passionnément que quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est évident, elle veux ma mort..

Je ne peux résister à la serrer dans mes bras, à déposer des baisers dans son cou, à l'embrasser encore et encore, à caresser son corps si parfait.

Si Alice et Jasper n'était pas dans la pièce voisine... Non.. Enfin si.. Merde.. Bella est déjà en train de défaire la boucle de ma ceinture tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Bella..

Elle se recule alors de moi et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, puis elle me lance ce même regard que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Trouillard..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Ils sont à côté..

-Trouillard.. Me répète t-elle tout en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son décolleter jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

* * *

« Bella »

J'aime tellement l'air gêné qui se dessine sur son visage, ses mimiques qu'il a me donne encore plus envie de lui.. Je me recule lentement de lui et commence à retirer ma veste le plus lentement possible sans le lâcher du regard.

Je le voit qui lève les yeux au ciel et sa me fait sourire.

J'ai gagné.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je suis déjà dans ses bras, sa langue dansant avec la mienne et de plus assise sur la table de la cuisine.

Instinctivement j'écarte mes jambes pour le sentir encore plus prés de moi, je sens une bosse dans son pantalon.. Je sais que je suis folle, de vouloir faire ça maintenant alors que mon frère ou Alice peut entrer dans la pièce à chaque instant.. Mais peu importe, je veux Edward, maintenant et pas plus tard.

Même pas quelques minutes plus tard, Edward est face à moi effectuant des va et viens rapide en moi, je ne peux résister à l'envie de poser mes mains sur ses fesses et de les caresser.

-Je t'aime..

* * *

« Alice »

Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes en arrivés là.. Je suis allongé sur le canapé et Jasper et à califourchon sur moi en train de m'embrasser comme personne ne m'a jamais embrassé.

Tout à cou il se relève et s'éloigne de moi rapidement, il s'essuie la bouche et me regarde complètement choqué.. Surement autant que moi..

-Il ne s'est rien passé.. Absolument rien! Me dit-il en s'énervant.


	13. Chapitre quatorze

_Musique : Incubus - Drive_

« Alice »

Vu le regard qu'il me lance je sens bien que je n'ai pas intérêt à dire quoi que soit, je dois surement le dégouter.. Voir pire..  
Il tourne les yeux pour regarder dans une autre direction, moi je ne bouge pas attendant une réaction de sa part. Il me regarde à nouveau fixement.

-On oubli, ok?

Je reste sans voix, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier.

-Alice??

-Je m'excuse.. Lui dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous à pris mais peu importe, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se supporter tout les deux de toute manière..

Celle là on peut dire que je l'ai bien cherché.. Quelle conne.. J'ai tout foutu en l'air sans le savoir!

-Ok..

C'est à ce moment que Bella et Edward décide de revenir, enfin ! Il n'était pas trop tôt..

-Vous en avait mis du temps! Leur fis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Bella rougit légèrement... Ahhhh!! Je ne veux même pas savoir..

-Tenez,

Edward nous tend nos verres, puis s'assoit à côté de moi. Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, je n'aime vraiment pas ça;

Je bois mon verre d'une seule gorgée puis je me lève.

-Alice? Me dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je rentre, je suis désolée, je suis de trop, Jasper...

Je me tourne à présent vers lui.

-Encore une fois, je suis désolée..

J'embrasse Bella puis me dirige vers l'entrée.

A peine arrivée devant la porte, Jasper me rattrape.

-Alice, je ne veux pas que tu partes.. A cause moi,

-Je pars quand même,

Il rit.

-Tu es têtue,

-Tu me plais..

C'est dit.

Il perd son sourire puis le retrouve.

-Tu agis comme ça avec tout les hommes qui te plaisent?

-Je suis très.. Impulsive,

-Sans blague,

-Ecoute.. J'arrête de m'excuser, C'est à toi de t'excuser!

Il écarquille les yeux et je le comprend un peu..

-Je rêve.. Et de quoi? Me dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-De m'avoir repoussé!

Il rit nerveusement.

-Cette fois j'y vais!

Je lui tourne le dos et lui claque la porte au nez.

* * *

« Jasper »

Je reste quelques secondes complètement abasourdie, cette fille est complètement folle. Elle vient de me claquer la porte au nez!

Je repars dans le salon et m'excuse auprès de ma sœur et de Edward, puis je repars en courant pour rattraper Alice. Pourquoi?? Allez savoir.

A peine en bas de l'immeuble je regarde dans la rue et voie sa silhouette qui tourne au bout de la rue.  
Je la rattrape en courant.

* * *

« Alice »

Quelqu'un m'attrape soudain par le bras, je m'apprête à crier quand je reconnais Jasper.

-T'es fou ou quoi??

Je vois qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il se ravise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Une impulsion.. Me dit-il sérieusement,

-Tout à l'heure aussi c'était une impulsion?

* * *

« Jasper »

Cette fille m'insupporte autant qu'elle attire.. Je dois être maso..

-Pas vraiment, mais n'en parlons plus,

-Si!

-Non!

Elle fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne un air vraiment très mignon..

Respire Mec.. T'as une copine.. Merde, je l'ai un peu zapper quand je me suis jeté sur Alice..

-Tu viens boire un verre avec moi??

Elle me regarde abasourdie puis un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Seulement, si tu te retiens de m'embrasser..

Elle vient vraiment de dire ça?? Elle est atteinte.. Mais elle n'a pas tord, il faut que je me retienne..

-Comme si j'y avait pensé!

-Moi j'y pensé.. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur elle?? Mais elle est si jolie.. Reprend toi:!!! Je me la fait et je passe à autre chose!

-C'est ça.. On y va?

-Je te suis..

* * *

« Alice »

On s'est installé tout les deux dans un PUB plutôt sympa, on essaye de parler de tout et de rien, mais pour ma part je n'ai qu'une envie..

Etrangement Jasper a changé de comportement. J'ai bien vu qu'il m'en voulait pour mon comportement un peu plus tôt et maintenant il semble avoir complètement oublier ce passage là de la journée. Ce n'est pas possible..

Après quelques verres de trop et des discussions sans intérêt Jasper se rapproche de moi et me dépose un baiser dans le cou.

Je le repousse, prend mon sac et me lève.

Il me regarde étonné.

-Tu sais que je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur?

Il me fixe mais ne dis rien.

-Je ne suis pas un plan cu, je pensais que .. Enfin peu importe, bonne soirée Jasper..

Je le laisse tout seul dans le PUB et cette fois il ne me rattrape pas.

N'importe qui penserait que j'ai encore fait une connerie, mais je ne pense pas cette fois-ci. Il voulait juste me mettre dans son lit.

Bon ok, j'y ai pensé aussi mais je me connais.. Je pourrais très vite tomber amoureuse de lui..

* * *

« Bella »

-Plus sérieusement..

-Oui?

-J'ai promis à ma mère d'aller en vacance avec eux..

-Bella!

-Je dois y aller.. Pour Jordan..

-Et bah demande à ta mère qu'il vienne passer les vacances ici avec toi! Sans l'autre!!

-Edward..

-Je te jure, si je le vois poser son regard sur toi je ne sais pas si je saurais me contenir,

-Je ne veux pas de problème,

-Bella..

Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense, que je devrais le dénoncer, dévoiler ce qui me ronge depuis des années. Mais j'en suis incapable, savoir que lui connait la vérité me gêne à un point pas possible donc mettre d'autre personne au courant.. Puis Jasper L'apprendrait.. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait.. Je ne veux pas.. Je ne peux pas.. Je veux juste continuer à vivre..

-Viens avec moi..

Il lève les yeux au plafond, je sais que je lui demande quelque chose de difficile..

-J'irais seule alors,

-Hors de question ! Me dit-il en haussant la voix,

Je le regarde sans rien dire, je voix qu'il se sent mal, qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose.. Je veux juste qu'il soit là..

Il me prend finalement dans ses bras et me dépose un baiser sur le front.

-Au moindre soucis.. Commence t-il à me dire.. Je lui file mon poing dans la tronche..

Je lui souris légèrement et le serre dans mes bras.

* * *

« Edward »

Je sais très bien que je vais avoir du mal à me contenir face à ce salopard, de savoir qu'il a poser ses sale mains sur son corps me dégoute..  
C'est évident que c'est plus que mon poing dans la tête qu'il va se prendre..

-Tu vas adorer Jordan.. Me dit-elle,

-J'en doute pas,

-Je t'aime..

Je lui souris.

-Moi aussi Bella, Je t'aime..

J'ai franchement peur.. Peur de faire quelque chose de grave.. D'irréparable..


	14. Chapitre quinze

_Hey ! Rassurez vous l'histoire n'est pas terminée ! Il reste encore quelques chapitres ! Bisous!_

* * *

-Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!

A quoi bon crier.. C'est la fin.. Après ça plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre normalement.. Du moins essayer..

Mes cris sont vains, Edward n'est pas là. Personne n'est là.

Je suis seule, face à Lui.

Plus je me débat plus il me frappe.. De plus en plus fort.. Un cou de plus et je perd connaissance..

* * *

Flash-back

-C'est dur..

-Je suis là..

-Je sais.. C'est que.. Je suis autant heureuse que en colère.. Je voudrais pouvoir emmener Jordan avec nous.. Et partir le plus loin possible..

-Tu sais qu'il y a une solution à tout ça Bella..

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Une solution qui n'est pas envisageable..

# A table ! #

« Bella »

Je sens le regard triste de Edward sur moi, je lui souris légèrement et lui prend la main. On descend et on rejoint les autres à table.

Ma mère nous souris, un sourire gêné je le sens. Elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et je la comprend..

Phill semble légèrement gêné également, sont regard ne cesse de passer de Edward à moi. La présence d'Edward le contrarie et j'en suis d'autant plus rassurée.

Jordan quand à lui est aux anges. Il adore Edward;

Ma mère essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'arrange pas grand-chose. A la fin du repas je l'aide à débarrasser laissant les hommes ensemble..

A peine arrivé dans la cuisine ma mère me fait face, mains sur les hanches, le regard pas vraiment bienveillant.

Je pose les assiettes sur la table en l'ignorant puis me lave les mains, je ne peux plus éviter l'inévitable, je me tourne donc vers elle et croise les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demandais-je calmement.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme si la chose était évidente.

-Toi et... Edward c'est sérieux??

Je tente de garder mon calme.

-Très..

-Ah, ok..

Elle baisse les yeux, je sens qu'elle est très gênée. Puis elle lève les yeux sur moi.

-Je présume que tu lui a raconté tes histoires rocambolesques??

A cet instant précis dans ma tête tout est clair, cette femme face à moi n'est plus ma mère.

-Tu me dégoutes.. Encore plus que lui..

Je la laisse dans la cuisine et monte en courant dans ma chambre, Edward me rejoins à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

« Edward »

L'ambiance est tendu à table, Jordan ne cesse de me poser des questions auxquelles je répond de bon cœur, Phill ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je sens son regard sur moi et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, lui mettre un point dans la figure..

-Alors Edward... Commence t-il, en croisant ses mains.

-Oui?

-Tu connais ma fille depuis longtemps?

Je respire profondément. Comment peut-il oser dire une telle chose, dire que Bella est sa fille après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Cet homme est une abomination.

-Oui, depuis un moment,

-Jamais entendu parler de toi, Me répond t-il en portant une fourchette de pate à sa bouche.

Puis soudain Bella sort de la cuisine en courant puis se dirige immédiatement à l'étage.  
Sa mère sort alors également de la cuisine et regarde son mari en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle me regarde alors.

-Je suis désolée Edward, ma fille est très...

Je vois bien qu'elle cherche ses mots pour ne pas me froisser.

-Fatiguée? Lui dis-je pour éviter qu'elle ne dise autre chose.

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Voilà, c'est ça,

Je m'excuse auprès d'eux, chose assez difficile dans le fond puisque qu'ils ne le méritent absoulement pas, puis je rejoins Bella dans sa chambre.

Elle est allongée sur son lit, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses sanglots me transpercent le cœur..

* * *

« Jasper »

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière tout se déroulait pour le mieux, le job nickel, les potes idem, j'ai revu ma sœur puis il y a Camille.

Camille et moi sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et tout va plutôt pas mal au vu de ma vie d'avant..

Elle m'a permit de changer, avant elle j'avais une fille chaque jours.. Sans me vanter.. Puis il y a eu elle. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de suite. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour que je ressens pour elle, je sais juste que c'est différent de toute les autres.

J'ai eu un seul dérapage. J'en suis pas fier, j'étais ivre, ça ne m'excuse en rien mais voilà..

Mais depuis que j'ai croisé le chemin de cette Alice, tout est différent. Ma vision des choses ont changés.

J'avoue avoir penser que coucher avec elle résoudrait tout. Pas très intelligent je l'avoue. Surtout en sachant que je suis en couple avec Camille.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

C'est dit.

Je n'ai encore jamais ressentit une telle chose.

Hier je suis sortis en boite avec Camille. On dansait tout les deux quand soudain je l'ai aperçut dansant coller-serré avec un jeune homme.

J'aurais du tourné le dos et me concentrer sur Camille mais au lieu de sa je l'ai regardé se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, aller défoncer la gueule du gars qui dansait avec elle.

Je me suis soudain rendu compte que je ne prêtais plus attention à Camille je me suis retourné vers elle et je l'ai vu les larmes aux yeux, les bras tombant de chaque côté de son corps.. Elle me fixait sans bouger puis son regard s'est tourné vers Alice, puis vers moi..

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'a rejeté.

Malgré ça, j'ai compris en cet instant, que la seule femme qui faisait battre mon cœur c'était Alice..

Etrange.

Une femme que je ne connais même pas, une femme qui m'a insupporté dès nos premiers mots échangés..

Camille...

Je lui ai couru après jusque dans la rue.

-Lâche moi Jasper!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?? Lui demandais-je. Comme si je ne le savais pas..

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarde ahurie.

-Je sais qui est cette fille!

-Quelle fille??

-Jasper! Arrête ça tout de suite!

-Mais quoi??

Même moi je ne sais pas quoi dire..

-Oh arrête j'ai bien vu comment tu la regarder.. Tu étais littéralement scotché devant elle! Tu es resté planté là devant elle pendant au moins quinze minutes !

Je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? Mais non ma chérie t'as du mal voir! Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose? C'est toi la femme de ma vie!

Foutaise.

Je suis cuit . Et étrangement.. Je ne ressens rien.

Camille baisse les yeux et respire profondément.

-Ecoute..

Camille est interrompue par des rires qui se rapproche de nous.

Son regard reste bloqué derrière moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner.

C'est elle. Elle rit aux bras d'un homme.. Son regard se pose alors sur moi et elle perd son si jolie sourire.

Son ami semble le remarquer et la serre encore plus contre lui.

Elle me donne un léger sourire, que je devine forcé et nous passe devant.

-Bravo...

Je me retourne et regarde Camille qui frappe des mains à un rythme lent.

-Ecoute Jasper, je crois que tu auras deviné.. Que, c'est finis,

Elle se rapproche de moi.

-Camille.. Je suis si désolé..

-Et moi dont.. Je ne vais pas faire scandale.. Me dit-elle, Ni te frapper, ni rien du tout.. J'en ai pas la force, je suis choquée.. Je te l'avoue.. Mais.. Enfin peu importe.. J'y vais.. Je te laisse te débrouiller pour cette nuit .. Au revoir...

Et elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne de moi.

J'ai le cœur lourd. Et pas pour les raisons que vous pensez.

En gros j'ai tout foutu en l'air à cause d'une chieuse que je ne connaissais pas il y a quelque jours de ça.

Je suis à la rue.

Bella n'est pas la, en gros je suis dans la merde.  
J'ai passé la nuit sur un banc public..

Et j'ai une certitude.

Je suis amoureux.

Et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le soit autant que je le suis..

* * *

« Alice »

A peine ai-je mis les pieds dans la boite de nuit que je l'ai vu, avec sa copine.. Au lieu de me morfondre je l'ai tout simplement occulté de mes pensées..

Bon ok, pas vraiment « tout simplement » mais quand même..

Greg un ami est venu avec moi, tout les deux nous sommes très proches mais nous savons autant l'un que l'autre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux.

La soirée s'est plutôt bien déroulée, j'avoue avoir un peu trop bu, à un moment j'ai même cru voir Jasper le regard fixé sur moi. C'est ça, j'ai surement trop bu.

Greg à été adorable pour ne pas changer, c'est fou comme l'on s'entend bien tout les deux.

Vers trois heures on a décidé de rentrer.

En sortant j'ai bien faillit m'étaler sur la sol, heureusement que Greg m'a rattrapé! Il se met alors à rire, je vois bien qu'il se fou de moi.

Et comme une andouille je me met à rire également. J'ai l'air surement « conne » mais je me sens bien!

L'alcool nous inhibe c'est certain. Je suis presque joyeuse ! J'essaye de chasser de mes pensées le fait que demain matin je le serais beaucoup moins.

On avance tout les deux, tout en essayant de ne pas se vautrer au sol puis je croise le regard d'une femme que j'ai déjà vu. Elle me fixe comme si elle été en train de voir une apparition.

C'est elle.

Il se retourne alors et me regarde.

Greg resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, je ne le repousse pas.

Je lui souris légèrement et on passe devant eux sans s'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagis ainsi. Il n'est absolument rien pour moi, même pas un ami, juste une connaissance.. Bon et aussi le frère de ma meilleure amie..

Puis.. Et puis merde, je suis complètement pommée!

Dire que je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait! Je suis folle..

Il faut que je me fasse une raison, ce mec est un pourri.

De un, il a une copine !

De deux, il voulait que du cul!

De trois.. De trois.. Il est.. Infidèle!

De quatre...... Bon ok trois c'est déjà suffisant..

-Alice??

Qui me parle?? Merde! Greg, il doit me prendre pour une attardée.

-Tu vas bien??

-Oui oui! Lui dis-je, Me suis perdue dans mes pensées,

-J'ai vu ça, Bon je te raccompagne?

-Nan, ça ira Greg, Merci,

-Tu es sure??

-Oui oui, je suis à même pas dix minutes,

-Ok, Bah merci pour cette soirée, on remet ça quand tu veux,

-Pas de soucis!

Il m'embrasse puis m'enlace quelques secondes puis disparait au bout de la rue.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fais cela mais j'ai fait demi-tour et je suis revenue vers la boite de nuit. Deux hommes m'ont abordés et je les ai éconduit poliment.

J'ai pris la direction du parc, j'ai marché le long du lac, une nuit magnifique.. Encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il y a de la musique dans ma tête.. Vous moquez pas, j'ai trop bu..

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de retirer mes escarpins et de courir dans l'herbe mouillée. Je ne me rappelais plus que ça faisait un tel bien! Sentir la fraicheur de la nuit sur ma peau..

J'ai bien conscience que j'avais l'air d'une gamine mais peu importe, il y a des moments comme cela ou l'on oublie tout le reste, ou l'on se sent bien..

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée mais c'était plutôt prévisible, je suis tombée dans l'herbe, je n'ai pas cherché à me relever, je me suis allongée et étendue mes bras de tout leur long.

J'ai commencé à compter les étoiles puis le sommeil m'a emporté...


	15. Chapitre seize : Voyage

« Edward »

Bella s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes. Je la berce dans mes bras tout en caressant ses cheveux. Je repense au repas de ce soir et je suis furieux, je savais que ça allait être dur mais je sens que je suis au bout de mes force.

J'aime beaucoup trop Bella pour ne rien dire, ne rien faire, je sais qu'il faut agir.. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais trouver c'est certain..

Demain matin on s'envole pour la France, je sais d'ores et déjà que je ne vais pas lâcher Bella d'une semelle.

J'ai peur.

« Bella »

-Debout! C'est l'heure !

Ma mère à cette façon très singulière de nous réveiller.. Elle passe devant notre porte et crie aussi fort qu'elle le peux, comme si on ne l'aurait pas entendue pas si elle avait parlé normalement.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je resterais ainsi toute la journée, si c'était seulement possible.

J'entend ma mère, Phill et surement Jordan qui s'activent de leur côtés.

Nous, nous sommes encore au lit, profitant de ses quelques minutes de calme..

On finit alors par se lever, on se prépare puis on aide ma mère à amener les valises jusqu'à la voiture.

Je ne rate pas une seule occasion de prendre mon frère dans mes bras et de l''embrasser. Il est si adorable..

Finalement à huit heures on décolle de chez nous pour allez à l'aéroport.

Edward est toujours là à côté de moi, il ne me lâche plus et j'en suis ravie. Parfois je me surprend à paniquer quand je ne le vois plus, alors je regarde autour de moi, et je le vois à quelques mètres de moi qui me souris.

Quand l'hôtesse nous donne nos billet d'embarquement, nous remarquons que nous sommes pas côté à côte Edward et moi.

Ma mère regarde nos billet à tous.

-Je suis toute seule! Nous dit-elle, Ah ben Jordan est à côté de toi Edward! Rajoute t-elle,

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Phill.

-Bella je crois que nous sommes à côté, Me dit-il simplement.

Des frissons me parcourent alors tout le corps.

Edward passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.

* * *

« Phill »

Je savais pertinemment bien que je serais à côté d'elle vu que c'est moi qui ait acheté les billets d'avion, j'ai également fait en sorte que Renée soit le plus loin possible, ainsi que le petit et son ami..

J'ai un esprit machiavélique.. Je sais..

On embarque enfin dans l'avion, je ne vois plus Bella.

-Ou es Bella?

-Elle et Edward ont été prendre à boire, ils arrivent..

-Ok..

Je passe un bras autour des épaules de ma femme et lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue.

Je pars m'installer tout au fond de l'avion attendant patiemment l'arrivée de la belle Bella.

Au bout de quinze minutes je vois finalement arriver son « apollon », il me sourit puis s'installe à côté de moi.

Ais-je loupé une étape?

Bordel! Ou est Bella?

* * *

« Edward »

Je peux voir la grande déception qui habite Phil en ce moment. Je suis satisfait du résultat.

Sa n'a pas été bien difficile d'échanger ma place avec Bella, j'ai tout simplement demandé en évoquant le fait que Jordan voulait être à côté de sa sœur.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Certes.

Maintenant je me retrouve à côté de la personne que je hais le plus sur cette planète et tout cela pour huit heures de vol..

Je vois qu'il est crispé, il enfonce le peu d'ongle qu'il a dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Je le regarde et lui souris.

-Bella voulait rester avec son frère, il lui a tellement manqué.. Lui dis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Evidemment, Me dit-il en regardant par le hublot..

* * *

« Bella »

-Bella je veux partir avec toi..

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise en le regardant. Pourquoi me dit-il une chose pareille? Je commence à paniquer en pensant à la raison de cette demande..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur?

-Papa et maman..

Il baisse les yeux. Je comprend qu'il hésite à me parler. Aurait-il peur?

-Jordan? Dis moi.. C'est moi , tu peux tout me dire,

-Papa et maman font que se crier dessus..

Je suis étonnée, moi qui croyait qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour, enfin du moins pour ma mère..

-Sa va s'arranger chéri.. Lui dis-je absolument pas convaincue par mes paroles.

-Il a tapé maman une fois..

-Jordan..

-Je te jure, Me dit-il en chuchotant, Il t'aime pas.. Rajoute t-il,

-Quoi? Pourquoi dit-tu cela?

-Il a dit à maman.. Que tu été une sale gamine.. Trop gâtée.. Que si tu été sa fille..

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur.

-Mon père c'est Charlie Jordan,

-Moi aussi! Me dit-il un peu plus fort.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça mon cœur,

Même si Phil est le pire des hommes qui existe, il est son père..

-J'ai pas eu de cadeaux à mon anniversaire.. Me dit-il en rebaissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas eu le mien?

-Papa l'a mit à la poubelle..

-Quoi??

-J'ai fait pipi au lit.. Me dit-il honteux, Alors il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas d'avoir de cadeaux,

-Jordan.. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà tapé? Lui demandai-je hésitante.

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux mais ne me répond pas..

Je pense que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Qu'il me touche est une chose, qu'il me fasse du mal également mais.. Toucher à Jordan..

Il va le payer.

Après avoir décollé, je défais ma ceinture et celle de mon frère puis le prend sur mes genoux et le serre dans mes bras

* * *

« Bella »

J'en veux tellement à ma mère, encore plus à Phil.. Lui est comme ça, il est mauvais c'est indéniable mais elle c'est bien pire. Elle se tait, elle ferme les yeux sur tout. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle fiche sa vie en l'air et pire encore celle de son fils.

Je commence à me rendre compte que Edward avait peut-être raison. J'aurais du le dénoncer.

Il a détruit nos vies.

Arrivés en France on a prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel, Edward et moi avons une chambre pour nous deux.

Je ne suis pas pour autant rassurée. J'ai peur que Phil se procure une clef de la chambre. Tant que Edward est là tout va bien mais dès qu'il va s'absenter pour ne serait-ce que quelques minutes je vais stresser comme pas possible. Tout simplement parce que je connais Phil..

Aujourd'hui on ne bouge pas, enfin du moins rien n'est prévue en « famille », tout commence demain avec une promenade sur les Champs-Elizés, visite de la tour Eiffel.. Et tout plein d'autres choses.

On reste une semaine puis on rentre.

On rentre..

* * *

« Edward »

J'ai prévue d'emmener Bella au restaurant ce soir. Je vais lui faire la surprise.

J'ai envie de lui changer les idées.

J'ai prévenu sa mère et son beau-père un peu plus tôt.

Celui-ci à fait une tête déçue, je ne le supporte plus, qu'est-ce qu'il croit??

Quand je sors de la salle de bain de découvre Bella et Jordan en train de sauter comme des fous sur le lit.

Cette vision me fait chaud au cœur, ils sont tellement adorable. Ils rayonnent tous les deux et sa fait du bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter sur le lit et de faire des bonds sur l'immense lit au milieu de la chambre.

Jordan éclate de rire, un rire que l'on voudrait entendre tous les jours, c'est certain.

Au bout d'un certain temps, temps que je n'ai pas vu passer, on s'allonge tous les trois sur le lit complètement épuisé de notre petit jeu.

Jordan qui est couché entre nous, me prend par la main et la serre dans la sienne.

Touché? Oh que oui je le suis..

Je les aimes.

* * *

« Jordan »

J'ai sept ans, je m'appelle Jordan et je déteste mes parents.

Ils croient que je ne comprend rien, ils ont tout faux.

Ils pensent que je ne suis qu'un simple petit garçon de sept ans, ils se trompent, je comprend tellement de choses, choses que des enfants de mon âge ne comprennent pas forcement.

Mon père tape ma mère, ma mère crie sur mon père. Tout les jours la même chose.

Il a déjà taper Bella.

Un soir que maman rentrait tard. Il est allez dans sa chambre.

Je l'ai entendue crier..

Il tape maman, Bella.. Et moi.

Maman ne dit rien, elle pense que je le mérite.

Elle aussi doit le mériter alors.

Mais pas Bella.

Il ne l'aime pas.

Elle n'est pas sa fille, il l'a déjà dit à maman.

Bella, ne m'a jamais tapé, ne m'a jamais crié dessus.. C'est la seule qui m'aime..

Maman ne me fait plus de câlin, ni de bisous.. Et papa.. Papa me puni tout le temps.

J'ai tellement envie d'être grand.

Etre grand pour partir rejoindre Bella et Jasper..

Papa et Maman ne veulent plus revoir Jasper. Papa parce qu'il n'est pas son fils et qu'il le trouve « mal élevé » et maman parce qu'il lui a dit quelque chose sur Phil qu'il ne lui a pas plu. Je ne sais pas quoi..

J'ai sept ans et toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas aimer mes parents...

* * *

.


	16. Chapitre dixsept : Jasper & Alice

_« Jasper »_

Qui aurait pu penser que ma journée commencerait ainsi?

Pas moi c'est certain.

Le réveil a été difficile, la dureté du banc m'a rappelé la soirée d'hier soir et la fraicheur à quel point je suis dans la merde..

Donc c'est le dos en bouillit que je me lève difficilement, je me masse le dos mais j'ai toujours aussi mal.

C'est certain je ne dormirais plus jamais sur un banc !

Je n'imagine même pas la tête que je dois avoir.

Le parc est désert, juste quelques oiseaux qui chantent, même pas un coureur ou un cycliste.

Je commence à marcher jusqu'à la sortie du parc quand mon regard est attiré par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

Une personne est allongé dans l'herbe et ne bouge plus. Vu le froid qu'il fait je présume qu'elle n'a pas choisi de se lever à cette heure là pour aller s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Je cours jusqu'à elle et je suis choqué en reconnaissant Alice.

Pourquoi est-elle là???

Je ne réfléchie pas plus et la soulève et la serre dans mes bras voulant la réchauffer malheureusement je crois bien que mon corps est aussi froid que le sien.

Elle bouge légèrement et ouvre les yeux.

Ses jolies prunelles me fixe quelques secondes.

-Ou je suis? Me demande t-elle doucement.

Je lui souris légèrement.

-Dans le parc..

Elle fronce les sourcils puis se met à rire.

-On dirait que je me suis endormie! Me dit-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte et en se rasseyant, elle me regarde toujours, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle me fixe toujours puis écarquille les yeux.

-Tu as dormis dehors??

-Oui..

-Mais tu dois être frigorifié! Me dit-elle,

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Alice, tu as aussi dormis dehors, tu dois l'être encore plus que moi!

Elle fouille dans son sac et en sors un petit trousseau de clefs.

-Tu as raison je suis frigorifiée, je rentre chez moi,

-Ok..

-Et tu viens avec moi!

-je ne veux pas te gêner..

-Jasper, ne fais pas celui qui est gêné, tu n'as nulle pars ou aller?

-Exact..

Elle se lève et me tend sa main.

-Tu me suis?

Je lui souris et la prend dans mes bras pour essayer de la réchauffer.

-Avec plaisir!

-Tu as les mains gelées! Me dit-elle en frissonnant encore plus, comme si c'était possible..

* * *

_« Alice »_

En arrivant chez moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Quelques minutes de plus à l'extérieur et je perdais un orteil !

Des frissons me parcours tout le corps, tellement le changement de température est immense. Pas qu'il fasse spécialement froid chez nous la nuit mais ma robe n'était pas vraiment « épaisse ».

Un petit raclement de gorge et je me souviens que Jasper est la derrière moi.

C'est vraiment une belle coïncidence que l'on se soit retrouvé ce matin.. Vu qu'il a passé la nuit dehors je n'ai pas osé lui poser plus de questions.

-C'est génial? Hin? Lui dis-je en le regardant.

Il me souris.

-Et encore le mot est faible, Alice.. Tu es ma sauveuse..

-Je passe de la petite emmerdeuse à la sauveuse, c'est un honneur!

Il secoue la tête.

-Grande!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Grande quoi??

-Grande emmerdeuse!

Je donne une tape dans l'épaule puis le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je lui donne de quoi se laver et s'habiller.

-Tiens c'est à mon frère, ça devrait t'aller

-Ok, merci...

On reste là quelques seconde sur le pallier de la porte de ma salle de bain puis je le laisse à contre cœur.

Moi aussi je prendrais bien une douche bouillante maintenant! Je suis vraiment bien élevée.. Sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais fait attendre!

Je me jette sur mon canapé et m'emmitoufle dans ma couette.

J'entend l'eau qui commence à couler et je commence à l'imaginer nu sous la douche.

Je suis irrécupérable..

Et si j'allais le rejoindre??

Merde Alice! Non!

Il ne serait pas contre.. Enfin je crois.. Mais ça ne serait pas honnête envers sa copine.. Bon ok elle l'a laissé dormir dehors toute la nuit.. Mais bon..¨  
Il attend surement que ça.. Fais chier, C'est un coureur de jupon c'est tout.. C'est pas un mec pour moi..

Je suis faible..

* * *

_« Jasper »_

Je suis au septième ciel, qui aurait pensé qu'une douche me ferait autant de bien?

Je ferme les yeux et profite.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait rester dans la salle de bain, et j'aurais bien voulu.

Alice.. Je vais tout faire pour la conquérir.. C'est elle que je veux et personne d'autre..

J'entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, la douche étant au bout de la pièce elle ne peux me voir et moi non plus.

-Alice?

Pas de réponse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être excité qu'elle apparaisse nu devant moi et qu'elle me rejoigne sous la douche..

Voilà.. Maintenant j'ai trop envie d'elle..

Le rideau de la douche s'ouvre alors sur Elle.. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ou de faire faire quoi que ce soit.

Alice est déjà sous la douche avec moi en train de m'embrasser fougueusement.  
Je suis plaqué contre le mur et Alice vient se coller sur moi. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de caresser son corps et de répondre à son délicieux baiser.

Elle se recule légèrement de moi et me souris.

-J'ai pas pu résister.. Me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-A mon corps si parfait! Lui dis-je en lui souriant aussi,

Elle se rapproche alors de moi et me murmure.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister en entendant l'eau couler dans la douche.. J'avais trop froid !

Euh.. Question. Je réagit comment là?

Puis elle me mordille l'oreille.

Elle veut jouer?

Je la soulève alors et la plaque contre le mur de la douche, elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'empare de mes lèvres.

-Bon ok.. Arrive t-elle à articuler difficilement, C'est surtout pour ton corps si parfait que je suis là...

Je suis au septième ciel.


	17. Chapitre dix huit : C'est le drame

« Bella »

Edward m'a emmené au restaurant, une soirée plus que parfaite, rien à redire à part que c'était fabuleux..  
Puis on est rentré à l'hôtel.  
Jordan ne dormait toujours pas, il nous attendait, espérant que l'on accepte qu'il dorme avec nous.  
Edward lui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, il lui a sauté dans les bras.

Je commence presque à penser que ma vie est parfaite. Puis je repense à Lui.

* * *

« Edward »

Après une nuit très agité on a décidé de faire une journée « glandage » Bella et moi, laissant ses « parents » et Jordan sortir en ville.

On a absolument rien fait de la journée, se prélassant sur le lit tout en regardant la télévision. Une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis très longtemps.

On a rit devant des émissions de téléréalité, eu des frissons devant un film d'horreur, pleurer devant un film d'amour.. Enfin surtout Bella..

Une journée qui nous a fait oublier tous nos tourments. Une journée comme on en voudrait tout les jours de l'année.

* * *

_« Bella »_

Ma mère a tenu à ce que l'on mange tous ensemble ce soir au restaurant. Chose qui me déplait.

A peine arrivés qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle doit partir.. Une urgence pour son travail, etc..

Je sens la main d'Edward qui se pose sur ma cuisse, je sais qu'il essaye de me rassurer, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-On peut tous rentrer, Lui dis-je avec espoir,

Elle me sourit, son sourire m'insupporte et j'ai vraiment honte de penser une telle chose de ma mère.

-Mais non mon cœur, je ne veux pas gâcher votre séjour, il vous reste quatre jours, je veux que vous profitiez à fond! Je vous appelle tout les jours!

-Tu vas nous manquer.. Lui dis Phil en lui faisant un regard que je devine enjôleur? Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Je me racle la gorge.

Ils me regarde tous je le sens mais je regarde uniquement ma mère.

-Maman.. Si je susi venue, c'est uniquement parce que tu serais là,

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bella, cesse de faire l'idiote, Me dit-elle en soupirant, C'est quatre jours, quatre jours avec ton frère,

Je dois avouer que sur ce point là elle n'a pas tord.

-Je peux le prendre chez moi! Lui dis-je alors en souriant.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ici? Me demande alors Phil, C'est la ville des amoureux! Rajoute t-il,

Son regard sur moi me donne soudain la nausée, je ne peux m'empêcher de vomir à côté de ma chaise, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, Edward me met mes cheveux derrirèe mes oreilles et m'essuie la bouche une fois que j'ai finit.

-Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien? Me demande ma mère affolée, Tu es malade!

Je la laisse à son monologue et remarque tous les regards sur restaurant fixés sur moi, chose normale puis des serveurs viennent nettoyer mon « oeuvre », je m'excuse poliment auprès d'eux, je suis terriblement gênée. Puis une parole de ma mère me sors de mes pensées.

-Tu es enceinte! T'as fait un test? Rajoute t-elle, Au mon dieu pas ça! Je ne peux pas être grand-mère! Pas à mon âge!

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir du mépris pour elle. Evidement que non, je ne suis pas enceinte je suis juste dégouté par l'homme qui partage sa vie, voilà ce qui m'a fait vomir, son regard sur moi..

Rien d'autre.

-Vous vous protégez au moins??

J'en peux plus d'entendre ces conneries, je me lève de table et regarde Edward.

-On y va, Je suis pas bien, vaux mieux que je me repose..

-Mais Bella! Je m'en vais ce soir! Me dit alors ma mère, Fait un effort!

La nausée revient. Cela doit se voir puisque ma mère se lève et viens vers moi.

-Bon.. Ok tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien,

Elle m'embrasse sur le front.

-Tu vas me manquer ma chérie..

Pffffffffff

Edward passe un bars autour de mes épaules, et salut ma mère.

* * *

_« Edward »_

Je me sens tellement impuissant face à tout ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, quoi dire, quoique je dise je sais que rien ne pourra apaiser sa douleur.

La voir ainsi me fait un mal fou.

Je me doute que entendre que sa mère parte l'a chambouler, savoir que Phil sera seul avec nous.. Je n'ose y penser.

Je ne la laisserais pas, c'est plus qu'évident.

En attendant, elle n'est pas bien du tout, elle ne cessent de vomir, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas manger grand-chose puis son visage est si pale..

Une heure plus tard elle est toujours aussi mal, je me décide alors à allez dans une pharmacie de garde, la laissant seule quelques minutes..

Je ferme bien la porte à clef et vais prévenir l'accueil de ne laisser la clef à personne d'autre, même pas son « père ». Je lui glisse un billet discrètement qu'il glisse dans sa poche en me souriant et en me donnant un « Avec plaisir monsieur ».

* * *

« Bella »

Je suis cloitrée dans notre chambre attendant le retour d'Edward avec impatience, je sais que Phil ne pourra pas entrer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire.

J'ai à présent la tête qui tourne, surement de la fièvre en y repensant j'aurais du directement allait chez le médecin.

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir. Edward est enfin rentré!

Je cours jusqu'à la porte puis m'arrête brusquement en apercevant Phil devant celle-ci, tout sourire refermant la porte à clef.

Dite moi que c'est un mauvais cauchemar..

-Surprise?

-Dégage!

-Pourquoi tant de grossièreté ma fille!

Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps.

-Ne m'approche pas! Lui dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu crois que je suis venu pourquoi?

Il s'approche alors de moi, je lui tourne le dos et cours m'enfermer à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain..

Il a été malheureusement plus rapide..

-Tu croyais quoi salope! Se met-il à crier en m'attrapant par mon tee-shirt et me poussant au sol, Tu es à moi..

Je me met alors à crier de toutes mes forces.

Il se couche alors sur moi et me gifle.

-Ta gueule!

Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues.

Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!

A quoi bon crier.. C'est la fin.. Après ça plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre normalement.. Du moins essayer..

Mes cris sont vains, Edward n'est pas là. Personne n'est là.

Je suis seule, face à Lui.

Plus je me débat plus il me frappe.. De plus en plus fort.. Un cou de plus et je perd connaissance..

-Tu ne me facile pas la tâche, tu as été beaucoup plus coopérative par la passé ma jolie!

J'éclate en sanglot, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre..

Il commence alors à passer ses mains sou mon tee-shirt, je n'ai qu'une seule envie.

Vomir.

Mais rien, je suis tétaniser.

Je ferme les yeux.


	18. Chapitre dix neuf : Arrivé à temps

_Musique : 3 Doors Down - Citizen Soldier_

_« Edward »_

La pharmacie est bondée et je n'ai qu'une envie rejoindre Bella.

Après vingt minutes d'attente je me dépêche de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'imagine Bella attendant impatiemment mon retour. Je sais qu'elle a peur de passer une seule minute toute seule surtout sachant que Phil n'est pas loin.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre j'entend du vacarme à l'intérieur.

Mon sang ne faut qu'un tour je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte craignant le pire.

La chambre est sans dessus dessous.

-Bella!

J'entend alors ses pleurs et j'accours jusqu'à elle.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Phil, étendu sur le sol.

Bella est recroquevillée contre le mur ses jambes autour de ses bras. Ses vêtements son déchirés, du sang coule de son nez et des bleu comment à naître sur son visage.

Je me précipite la prendre dans mes bras, je pleure comme jamais..

Je pose mes mains sur son visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Bella.. Je suis désolé.. J'aurais jamais du partir...Je.. Je.. Putin merde..!

Les larmes ne cessent de couler sur son visage.

-Edward.. C'est pas ta faute..

Mon regard ne peux s'empêcher de se poser sur Phil étendu sur le sol et d'aller voir si il respire encore.

-Il respire.. Me dit Bella avant que je ne le touche, J'ai appelé les flics..

-Comment? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

J'ai conscience que je lui en demande beaucoup et que c'est surement trop dur pour elle de me le dire mais j'en ai besoin.

-Il est.. Venu après que tu sois partit.. J'ai essayer de lui échapper.. Mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi.. Edward j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer..

A la vue de son visage je n'ai pas de mal à la croire.

Je vais jusqu'à elle et la porte doucement jusqu'au lit ou je la pose délicatement.

-Je.. J'ai réussi à attraper la bouteille d'eau en verre.. Je lui ai éclater sur la tête.. Il m'a refrappé.. Mais il était sonné.. Sa ma laissé le temps de me relever et de le frapper avec.. La chaise..

Mon regard se pose alors sur la chaise cassé à côté de Phil.

-Bella.. Il t'as..

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Il m'a touché.. Frappé.. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps.. D'aller plus loin..

Ses larmes continuent de couler sur son visages tout comme les miennes.

Je me couche à côté d'elle et la serre dans mes bras pleurant comme jamais je n'ai pleurer. Ce soir j'ai faillit la perdre à nouveau.

Si ce n'était que de moi je l'achèverais.

* * *

_« Bella »_

Edward est là contre moi, ses pleurs me font mal, me dire qu'il pleure par ma faute me fend le cœur.

Je suis toujours là.

Phil ne me fera plus aucun mal, ni à mi ni à personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard des policiers sont là. Ils embarquent Phil et nous conduisent au poste ou ils prennent ma déposition.

Je porte plainte contre lui, pour coups et blessures et pour viol.

Une personne de l'hôpital est là pour m'examiner, une autre me prend en photo, d'après elle il fat que j'aille passer des radios, elle craint que j'ai quelques côtes de cassées.

Quand je ressors du bureau, un agent s'occupe de changer Phil de cellule, quand son regard se pose sur moi contrairement aux autres fois je suis soulagée, il peux me regarder comme ça lui plait, il va payer. Il va payer pour toutes ses années, pour tout le mal qu'il m'a infligé et qu'il a infligé à ma mère et Jordan.

Edward qui est assis dans le commissariat ne bouge pas, il est assit les bras croisé sur une chaise, je vois Phil qui pose son regard sur lui et qui lui sourit.

Je peux lire toute cette haine dans son regard, l'envie de le frapper jusqu'à qu'il y passe.

Il me regarde alors.

Je secoue la tête.

La dernière chose que je veuille c'est qu'il se retrouve derrière les barreaux. J'ai tellement besoin de lui.

Je sais que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai repris confiance en moi, que je vis et que je recommence à voir ce qu'est le bonheur.

Edward se lève passant devant Phil sans lui jeter un seul regard et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je serais toujours là Bella..

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui.

* * *

« Edward »

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, je m'occupe de coucher Bella confortablement. Elle a deux côtes de fêlés et le nez de cassé.

L'hôtel nous as fournit une nouvelle chambre pour nous trois.

Jordan a fondu en larme quand il a vu sa sœur dans cet état là.

J'ai essayé de la rassurer et de la réconforter, on s'est finalement endormit tout les deux à côté de Bella déjà endormie.


	19. Chapitre vingt : THE END

_Musique : 3 Doors Down - Let Me Be Myself_

_Deux mois plus tard._

_« Jasper »_

Aujourd'hui nous sommes invités chez Edward et Bella. Ils s'installent ensemble dans un petit appartement avec Jordan.

Je suis heureux pour eux.

Depuis que Bella m'a parlé je me sens tellement mal. Savoir tout ce qu'elle a enduré durant ses années me rend malade. Savoir qu'elle n'a rien dit à personne, qu'elle a préféré tout garder pour elle.. Je me dit que j'aurais du être plus présent pour elle, que je n'aurais pas du partir comme un voleur..

Ce qui me rend le plus mal maintenant c'est de savoir que notre mère soutient Phil.. Elle ne croit pas tout ce que nous as révélé Bella. Elle l'a injurié comme une moins que rien, mettant complètement de côté qu'elle est sa fille.. J'ai été completement dégouté de ma mère.

Je la déteste et encore le mot est faible.

Elle a été accusé elle aussi dans l'affaire, elle a fermé les yeux sur tout.

Bella vient juste d'obtenir la garde de Jordan, qui aujourd'hui' semble être le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Phil n'a toujours pas été jugé mais en attendant il est enfermé et c'Est-ce qui importe.

La vie continu malgré tout..

Pour ma part.. Tout est pour le mieux..

* * *

_« Bella »_

Savoir que l'on va vivre ensemble avec Edward et Jordan me fait chaud au cœur, j'en ai tellement rêvé. Je vais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'homme que j'aime et mon petit frère. Une vie heureuse je n'en doute pas. Il

ne peut en etre autrement.

Jamais je ne pourrais effacer toute cette histoire mais je sais qu'edward sera toujours là dans les moments difficiles, qu'il me soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi..

* * *

_« Angela »_

Les jours passent tellement vite.

J'ai vu Edward hier, j'étais heureuse de le voir.

Et puis j'ai remarqué cette petite lueur dans son regard.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes quand il m'a tout raconté. Je me plainds que ma vie est à chier, je me rend compte qu'à côté de certain je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a.

Il m'a en quelques sorte ouvert les yeux.

La vie est bien trop courte et je pourrais louper beaucoup de choses..

Ce matin j'ai été voir Mike.

Il a refusé de me parler mais j'ai insisté et j'ai bien fait.

Je crois que j'ai eu peur, le bonheur était tout proche et j'ai fermé les yeux.

J'aime Mike et j'aurais bien pu ne jamais connaître ce bonheur là avec lui..

* * *

_« Alice »_

Ce soir on va chez Edward et Bella pour qu'ils nous montrent leur appartement, ce soir est aussi un grand soir pour nous, puisque que l'on va chez eux en couple..

J'aime Jasper et je suis heureuse..

* * *

_# Hey!!.... Et oui ça y est c'est bel et bien terminé.. Sa fait bizarre.. Enfin bref, j'avoue ne pas avoir été trop inspirée pour cette fin, tout finit bien.. ! Et bien je voulais vous remerciez tous! Autant pour vos commentaires que par vos visites! Vous m'avez beaucoup beaucoup motivée à écrire! J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu!_  
_ Voilou je vous dis à bientôt ! Gros bisous! Aurore. #_


End file.
